Sunshine
by YukiHime08
Summary: Pemuda itu rela menukar kehidupannya demi menyelamatkan seorang bayi perempuan yang akan menjadi kekasih masa depannya. Namun tentu hubungan yang terjalin sebagai Ayah dan anak tak semudah itu dapat Ia lepaskan. Naruto hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai tiba saatnya Ia menceritakan kebenaran pada gadis itu serta memutus ikatan yang membelenggunya selama ini.
1. Chapter 1

"Uzumaki Hinata, di mana sopan santunmu?!" Gadis cilik itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah orang yang membentaknya kemudian Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Air mata menumpuk pada pelupuk matanya, mati - matian Ia menahan isakannya.

"Sudahlah Toneri _san_ , Ia hanya anak kecil." ujar seorang wanita yang menjadi penengah sekaligus wali kelas gadis cilik itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan guru olahraga yang mendecih kesal.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa bahwa kau tak mempunyai orang tua yang sanggup untuk mendidikmu." lanjut Toneri. Gadis cilik itu tersentak, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Tak tahan dengan ucapan gurunya yang sudah keterlaluan, gadis itu bangkit dan keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan wali kelasnya yang tampak cemas.

"Hinata!"

"Toneri _san_ , anda sudah keterlaluan!" kali ini, suara sang wali kelas gadis itu yang berbicara tegas menilai bahwa tak seharusnya seorang guru berkata demikian terhadap muridnya.

"Kuharap kau menindaklanjuti tindakan murid sialan itu, Sakura _san_." Sakura tak menjawab, Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya setelah itu Ia keluar berlari mencari satu murid yang mendapat perhatian khusus darinya sekaligus anak dari sahabat masa kecilnya.

•••

"Hinata." Yang dipanggil namanya hanya menoleh sekilas kemudian Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lengannya.

"..." Sakura menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di bawah pohon sakura yang teduh, tempat favorit Hinata di kala gadis cilik itu sedang sedih dan kesepian.

"... Bukan aku." Suara itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala indigo itu dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Aku tahu. Hinata menendang Toneri _sensei_ karena Ia menghina Ayahmu bukan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, namun bukan hanya itu alasan sebenarnya di balik penyerangan yang dilakukannya terhadap guru olahraganya itu.

Hinata tahu, bahwa jika Ia membocorkan apa yang dilakukan Toneri sensei terhadap dirinya maka sang Ayah dan wali kelasnya tak akan tinggal diam. Namun ancaman mengerikan yang dilontarkan Toneri kepadanya membuat Hinata memilih untuk bungkam dan menyimpan segalanya di dalam hati kecilnya.

"Tidak apa - apa, Hinata anak yang baik. Kau gadis yang baik." Sakura membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Wanita musim semi itu sedikit prihatin karena Ia mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang berat untuk anak seumurannya.

"Apakah malam ini Ayahmu akan pulang telat lagi? Mau kuantar pulang?" ujar Sakura menawarkan tumpangan. Hinata menggeleng, Ia tak ingin merepotkan guru kesayangannya lagipula Ayahnya tak akan pulang hingga larut malam. Hinata tak akan tega melihat sensei-nya pulang larut malam karena dirinya.

"Aku baik - baik saja. Kurasa hari ini _Tou chan_ akan pulang cepat." Hinata tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya, Ia kemudian berpamitan dan melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada sensei-nya lalu berjalan pulang.

Kondisi ekonomi yang buruk membuat Hinata tak mempunyai uang untuk sekedar naik kereta atau membeli sepeda seperti anak - anak lainnya. Ia harus berjalan kaki cukup jauh dari apartemennya yang terletak di pinggiran kota dengan lingkungan yang kumuh.

Jika orang lain berpikir bahwa Ayahnya begitu tega menyuruhnya untuk berjalan kaki mereka salah. Ayahnya begitu menyayangi Hinata sehingga Ia rela untuk menyisikan uang makannya demi membayar tiket kereta dan bekal untuk Hinata namun gadis itu menolak dengan alasan bahwa Ia lebih senang pulang bersama temannya dengan berjalan kaki atau temannya membawakan bekal makan siang untuknya.

Tentu saja semuanya itu bohong. Hinata tak mempunyai teman. Ia dikucilkan karena Ia miskin. Tak ada yang memandang gadis cilik itu meski Ia berprestasi, tak pernah ada yang memberinya ucapan selamat hanya karena Ia miskin. Air keran mengalir pada jam makan siang sudah cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

Namun Hinata tak pernah mengeluh dan Ia tak akan mengeluh selama Ayahnya selalu berada di sisinya.

•••

" _Tadaima_." Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya yang reot, tak ada sahutan atau pun jawaban dari dalam sana. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian Ia meletakkan sepatunya dan mengganti baju seragamnya.

'Kurasa _Tou san_ akan pulang larut malam lagi.' batinnya saat melihat secarik memo yang tertempel pada kulkasnya.

 _Ada nasi kari sisa semalam di dalam kulkas, panaskan saja. Maaf aku pulang telat lagi, aku akan membelikan cinnamon roll untukmu. Aku mencintaimu_. Dari isi memo tersebut Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sang Ayah telah melupakan janjinya untuk tidak lembur malam ini.

Gadis itu kemudian membuka kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan semangkuk kari dingin dari dalamnya dan memanaskannya di dalam microwave. Gadis itu makan dengan lahapnya di tengah kesenderian yang menyelimuti dirinya. Suapan demi suapan masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya diiringi air mata yang menetes tanpa mampu Ia hentikan.

"Jangan menangis Hinata! _Baka_!" Hinata menampar pipinya pelan, Ia lalu mulai melakukan kebiasannya sehari - hari. Mulai dari mencuci piring, mengepel lantai, mencuci pakaian dan menyikat kamar mandi. Namun Ia tetap tak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang murid teladan.

Ketika segala urusan rumah tangganya sudah selesai, maka Hinata akan kembali pada mejanya, membuka buku dan mengerjakan PR-nya dengan rajin. Kadang gadis itu akan melewatkan makan malam hanya karena ingin makan bersama sang Ayah atau untuk mendapat perhatian lebih dari Ayahnya.

'Sudah jam 11.00, Tou san cepatlah pulang.' batin Hinata sendu saat melihat ke arah jam yang terus berjalan. Kedua matanya sudah lelah, Ia ingin segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya namun Ia tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa rindu terhadap Ayahnya.

" _Tadaima_." Hinata langsung berlari ke arah pintu ketika pendengarannya menangkap gelombang suara sang Ayah yang telah lama ditunggunya.

" _Okaerinasai Tou chan_." ujar Hinata senang, Ia langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Ayahnya membuat pria pirang itu sedikit terkejut akibat ulah putrinya.

"Uwaa, Hinata chan, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hina kangen _Tou chan_ , kenapa _Tou chan_ melanggar janjimu. Uh - " Hinata menggembungkan wajahnya. Hinata bukanlah anak yang cengeng dan manja namun jika sudah menyangkut Ayahnya, gadis itu tak akan pernah bisa berkutik.

"Maafkan _Tou chan_ , Hinata. Tapi kau tahu kan, pekerjaanku - "

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku menunggumu _Tou chan_." Hinata memotong ucapan Ayahnya, terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya jarena sudah memaksakan sang Ayah untuk pulang cepat.

"Hah, kali ini kau kumaafkan tapi lain kali aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau masih berani tidur di atas jam sembilan malam." ujar Naruto mengalah. Ia kemudian menurunkan tubuh putrinya dan menggandengnya masuk namun Hinata malah melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari genggaman sang Ayah dan menutup mulutnya.

"Hinata? Kau baik - baik saja sayang? Kau terlihat pucat." tanya Naruto khawatir namun putri kecilnya itu menggeleng cepat.

"Huweeekk." Tak dapat menahan lebih lama rasa mual yang terdapat pada perutnya, Hinata memuntahkan segala yang mengganjal pada tenggorokannya. Wajah gadis cilik itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ma..af - " Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapan maafnya, tubuhnya ambruk. Untunglah tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat ditangkap oleh sang Ayah sebelum Ia jatuh ke dalam muntahannya sendiri.

"Hinata?!" Naruto mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis cilik itu, tak ada respon dari Hinata. Suhu tubuhnya naik dan badannya menggigil. Dengan raut wajah cemas, Naruto menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata dan berlari keluar.

Ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit yang berjarak cukup jauh dari sana, tak mempedulikan rasa lelah yang menimpanya. Dengan nafas terengah - engah, pria itu mencoba mengehentikan taksi dan membayar tarif yang cukup mahal tanpa mempedulikan isi dompetnya yang kian menipis. Persetan dengan apapun sekarang, yang lebih penting sekarang ialah keselamatan Hinata.

•••

"Tolong, tolong putriku." ujar Naruto panik.

"Tenanglah Tuan, anda harus mengurus formulir ini terlebih dahulu." jawab petugas resepsionis rumah sakit itu ramah. Kemudian Ia segera membawa tubuh Hinata yang tak berdaya untuk langsung ditangani.

Naruto menunggu di luar dengan rasa khawatir yang menyerang hatinya. Ia tak mampu duduk dengan tenang bahkan pria yang terkenal workaholic itu sudah mengurus surat ijinnya untuk besok agar mampu menemani putri kecilnya.

"Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Ya? Bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Apa yang terjadi dengan putriku?" tanya Naruto bertubi - tubi.

"Nona Hinata baik - baik saja, Maag-nya kambuh ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan kurasa Ia mengalami stres dan tekanan yang cukup berat." ucapan dokter itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Sejak kapan Hinata menderita sakit maag?

Bukankah Ia selalu tak pernah melewatkan jam makan sekali pun? Atau mungkin Naruto yang salah, karena pria itu tak pernah memantau dan mengetahui kegiatan sehari - hari putrinya.

"Stres dan tekanan yang cukup berat, huh?" Naruto tahu persis sifat Hinata. Meski baru berumur sembilan tahun namun sifat Hinata berbeda dari anak kebanyakan. Ia terlihat begitu matang dan dewasa, ditambah dengan pekerjaan Naruto yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan Hinata setiap hari membuat gadis itu memiliki kemandirian serta rasa tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Ini resep obat yang harus diminum oleh Nona Hinata." Naruto meraih secarik kertas yang diberikan dokter itu kepadanya, total obat yang harus ditebus tidaklah murah namun pria itu akan melakukan apapun demi putrinya.

"Terima kasih dokter." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Ia kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Hinata masih terbaring lemah. Gadis cilik itu sudah mulai sadar dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu atau aku akan marah." ujar Naruto, Ia mencubit pipi Hinata pelan.

"Maafkan aku, _Tou chan_. Apa kita bisa pulang ke rumah saja? Hinata tidak suka di sini lagipula uangnya - " ucapan Hinata terputus saat Naruto menyelentik dahi gadis cilik itu cukup keras membuat gadis itu meringis sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Kau pikir _Tou chan_ tidak memiliki uang?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan jengkel, Ia menarik pipi Hinata kasar.

"Ah, _gomen - gomenasai Tou chan_." cicit Hinata pelan. Naruto perlahan melepaskan tangannya, kemudian Ia mengelus pipi putih itu dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Kenapa _Tou chan_ mencubitku. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai aku hampir mati." ujar Hinata dengan nada hiperbola-nya.

"Itu karena kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang menyebalkan Hinata. Bersikaplah selayaknya anak pada usiamu, huh." ujar Naruto setengah bergurau namun dalam hati kecilnya pria itu bersungguh - sungguh.

Ia tak ingin Hinata menanggung beban yang sama dengannya, cukup dirinya. Ya, cukup Naruto saja yang menanggung segala beban itu. Tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Ayah yang memenuhi kebutuhan putrinya.

"Beristirahatlah, _Tou chan_ akan menjagamu." Naruto mengecup kening putrinya dengan lembut, mengantarkan Hinata pada tidur lelapnya.

" _Oyasuminasai Tou chan_." Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Dalam hati, gadis itu sedikit bersyukur karena Ia dapat menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan sang Ayah namun kembali pada sisi dewasanya yang merasa bersalah karena membuat sang Ayah harus merogoh kocek lebih dalam demi membayar biaya perawatannya.

 _'Hontou ni gomenasai Tou chan, aishiteru yo.'_

 **•••**

 **つづく**

 **02.02.17 | Xx - Yuki Hime**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hinata, bantu aku merapikan bola - bola ini." Gadis itu menoleh pada sang guru yang meminta pertolongannya, tanpa rasa curiga Ia langsung mengikuti guru olahraganya untuk mengumpulkan bola - bola karet itu ke dalam gudang yang sepi dan gelap._

 _*Brak_

 _Suara pintu yang ditutup dan dikunci dari dalam membuat Hinata menoleh pada gurunya. "Kenapa kau menutup dan mengunci pintunya sensei?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya._

 _"Hinata, kau begitu cantik untuk gadis seusiamu." Toneri berjalan mendekat, nafasnya memburu cepat, Ia kemudian melihat Hinata yang sedang memakai seragam olahraganya dan memoerhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah._

 _"Sen.. Sei?" Hinata mundur perlahan. Tubuhnya bergetar, Ia tak tahu mengapa namun Ia merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar mencuat dari dalam dirinya._

 _"Padahal baru berumur sembilan tahun, tapi dadamu begitu besar." Toneri menjilati bibir bawahnya, Ia dipenuhi oleh nafsu yang besar saat ini. Melihat dada Hinata yang menonjol di bawah seragam olahraganya yang ketat dan paha mulus yang tertutup oleh celana pendek._

 _"Ti... Tidak, menjauh dariku sensei!" ujar Hinata memberi peringatan._

 _"Tenanglah Hinata, kau akan sangat menyukai hal ini." Toneri berjalan semakin dekat, Ia kemudian menindih tubuh Hinata berada di bawahnya dan mengunci pergerakan gadis cilik itu. Tenaga Hinata tak sebanding dengan tenaga Toneri yang jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya._

 _"Tidak! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Hinata meronta dengan kuat dan berusaha untuk berteriak dengan suara kencang namun dengan cepat tangan Toneri membekap mulutnya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian intimnya._

 _Ya, alat kelamin Toneri yang telah menegang menyentuh perutnya dan lama kelamaan semakin turun, dengan cepat Toneri memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa mengambil resiko untuk membuka celana dalam yang menutupi vagina Hinata. Tangan kanannya dengan bebas memainkan puting Hinata membuat gadis cilik itu mendesah pelan namun juga menangis ketakutan._

 _"HENTIKAN ATAU AKU AKAN MELAPORKANNYA KEPADA AYAHKU!" teriakan srta ancaman Hinata yang terdengar cukup keras membuat Toneri menghentikan gerakannya._

 _"Kau mengancamku? Ayahmu hanyalah seorang pengemis, Ia bahkan tak mampu membelikanmu makan siang! Hahaha." Hinata paling benci mendengar Ayahnya dihina, kesempatan ini diambilnya untuk menendang penis Toneri yang masih tegang dengan keras dan berlari menuju pintu keluar._

 _"Ukh! Berhenti kau! Uzumaki Hinata! Tak akan kumaafkan!"_

•••

"Tidak!" Hinata terbangun dengan nafasnya yang terengah - engah, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin yang membanjirinya, teringat oleh kejadian yang membuatnya begitu trauma dan ketakutan.

"Hinata! Ada apa?" Naruto yang sedang menelepon Sakura untuk mengurus ijin akan putrinya pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar saat mendengar jeritan jetakutan Hinata.

" _Tou chan, Tou chan_ , ukh, _Tou chan_. Huaaa." Gadis itu tak berkata apa - apa, Ia menangis dalam pelukan sang Ayah. Naruto yang saat itu tak mengetahui apa - apa pun hanya mampu mendekap putrinya erat dan mengelus surai indigonya.

Tangan kanan Naruto mengangkat surai indigo Hinata yang basah akibat keringatnya kemudian Ia menjepit surai itu ke atas. Namun netra shapire-nya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat Naruto curiga. Sebuah bekas gigitan pada leher gadis cilik itu beserta sedikit lebam pada bahu kanannya.

'Bekas apa ini?' Dengan hati - hati Naruto menekan bahu Hinata untuk melihat reaksi putri kecilnya.

"Akh, sa.. Sakit." ujar Hinata, Ia meringis kesakitan saat sang Ayah menekan luka akibat pukulan Toneri terhadapnya.

"Hinata." Hinata kemudian menutup mulutnya, hal yang justru sangat ingin Ia sembunyikan dari Ayahnya malah ketahuan di saat - saat yang tidak tepat. Yaitu saat Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk akibat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin.

Hinata tahu bahwa Ayahnya tak akan tinggal diam di kala mengetahui perihal guru olahraga yang hampir memperkosa dirinya. Namun bagaimana jika Toneri menuntut sang Ayah dan menjebloskan pria itu ke dalam penjara? Apa yang mampu Hinata lakukan tanpa sang Ayah yang berada di sisinya?

"A.. _Anoo_ , tidak apa - apa _Tou chan_. Aku hanya terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga." ujar Hinata bohong.

"Oh, begitu hahaha. Kau membuatku khawatir Hinata." Hinata memasang wajah lega saat sang Ayah sama sekali tak curiga kepadanya namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Kau kira aku akan berkata seperti itu Hinata?" Mimik wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius sesaat Ia selesai tertawa. Naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia tak akan mampu tertipu semudah itu, ditambah lagi tertipu oleh anak kecil yang tak mempunyai cukup pengalaman dalam hal berbohong.

"Eh? A.. Apa maksud _Tou chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu semenjak kau masih bayi, aku yang membesarkanmu, aku yang merawatmu dan tak kusangka kau akan berbohong padaku. Seingatku, aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu berbohong Hinata." Naruto menatap _amethyst_ Hinata lekat, tak membiarkan satu detik pun terlewat dari hadapannya.

"A.. Aku." Hinata menundukan wajahnya, matanya tak sanggup menatap biru laut sang Ayah. Gadis cilik itu takut bahwa Ayahnya akan membongkar semua rahasianya dalam sekejap.

"Hinata! Tatap mata _Tou san_ ketika aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" Satu bentakan Naruto membuat Hinata menatap mata Ayahnya, lavender itu berkaca - kaca hingga tak sanggup lagi menampung cairan bening yang akhirnya tumpah membasahi pipi gadis cilik itu.

" _Gomen, gomenasai Tou chan_ , hiks, _gomen_." Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Pria itu tahu bahwa Hinata anak yang dewasa dan cerdas hingga jarang sekali menangis hanya gara - gara hal kecil sehingga membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa masalah yang ditanggung Hinata saat ini bukanlah hal sembarangan.

"Ceritakan semuanya Hinata. Aku di sini dan _Tou chan_ akan selalu melindungimu." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa tubuh putrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Tou chan_ , aku - "

•••

Suara langkah kaki yang berat serta gemertak gigi dan aura kemarahan membuncah keluar dari dalam diri pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, Ia bersiap menghajar dan menghancurkan orang yang hampir merenggut masa depan satu - satunya gadis yang sangat Ia cintai.

* **Brak**

Pria itu menggeser pintu ruang pribadi itu dengan kasar membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh dan menatap aneh kepadanya.

"Di mana dia?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto sontak membuat semua yang hadir di sana kebingungan. Tak ada yang paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto dengan dia. Beruntung Sakura ada di sana dan langsung mengendalikan keadaan yang sedikit tak terkendali.

"Ah, Tuan Uzumaki. Saya sudah menunggu anda." Sakura maju dan mendorong Naruto untuk keluar dari dalam ruang tempat para guru berkumpul.

"Maafkan saya semuanya. Tuan ini adalah salah satu wali murid dari kelasku." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia lalu berpamitan pada rekan guru yang lain dan menarik tangan Naruto kasar menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Apa kau gila Naruto? Apa maumu menerobos ruang guru dan mencari dia? Bukankah Hinata ada di rumah sakit? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Sakura panjang lebar.

"Di mana guru olahraga sialan itu, Sakura _chan_?!"

"Guru olahraga? Maksudmu Toneri _san_? Apa kau merasa tersinggung karena Toneri menghinamu di hadapan Hinata?" ujar Sakura penasaran.

Wanita musim semi itu paham bahwa Naruto mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi dikarenakan dulu sebelum Ia diusir oleh orang tuanya, Ia merupakan anak dan pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo, Namikaze group. Tapi, bukankah Naruto sudah merendahkan dirinya dan mengganti marganya menjadi Uzumaki? Lantas mengapa Ia sampai marah dan mencari Toneri?

"Di mana dia, Sakura?! Katakan padaku!" Sesak Naruto.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi? Aku tak ingin kau membuat masalah di sini dan merepotkan Hinata!" ujar Sakura, wanita itu bersikeras tak memberi tahukan keberadaan Toneri sampai Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Ck, baik. Kau mau tahu?! Pria berengsek itu hampir memperkosa Hinata!" Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Wanita itu kemudian menarik tangan Naruto untuk lebih mendekat padanya, mencari kebenaran pada mata pria tersebut.

"Kau tidak berbohong bukan?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Untuk apa aku berbohong akan hal semacam itu? Aku dapat melihat semuanya di mata Hinata! Ia begitu ketakutan sehingga tak dapat berhenti menangis! Kau mengajarnya sejak Ia masih berumur lima tahun Sakura! Kau tahu betul sifat Hinata!" Terang Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk, kali ini giliran wanita musim semi itu yang kehilangan kesabarannya. Ingin rasanya Ia meninju wajah menjijikan dan mesum Otsutsuki Toneri yang berani - beraninya menyentuh gadis polos berumur sembilan tahun ditambah lagi, gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Murid teladan yang paling disayanginya sekaligus gadis yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri. "Otsutsuki sialan, akan kupastikan Sasuke menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara. Jangan takut, Naruto. Aku akan menjaga Hinata di sekolah." ujar Sakura menenangkan.

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Hinata tak akan bersekolah lagi di tempat ini."

•••

 **つづく**

03.02.17 | Xx - Yuki Hime


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar _Tou chan_? Jadi _Tou chan_ setuju aku - " Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Jika tak ada tempat yang aman untuk Hinata, maka hanya dirinya lah yang akan menjadi perlindungan bagi gadis itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan _Tou chan_ dan - " Hinata tersentak saat satu jari Naruto Ia tempelkan tepat di atas bibir peach gadis itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan agar Hinata tak berkata apa - apa lagi.

"Jangan bicara apa - apa lagi. Jangan khawatirkan aku, bermainlah, belajarlah, apapun yang kau inginkan katakan saja. Jika kau tidak mau bersekolah maka jangan ke sekolah, jika kau ingin makan cinnamon roll maka aku akan membelikannya untukmu, jika kau ingin bermain dan menginginkan binatang peliharaan katakan saja, Tou chan akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu karena kau - " Naruto menarik nafas panjangnya.

"Putriku yang sangat berharga."

" _Arigatou Tou chan_. Tapi aku tak menginginkan apapun, cukup berada di samping _Tou chan_ sudah membuat Hinata senang." ujar Hinata dengan senyum sumringahnya. Setelah sekian lama, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa aura anak kecil di dalam Hinata-nya telah kembali.

"Hinata, mulai saat ini aku akan menyewa pembantu untuk membersihkan apartemen kita jadi kau tidak usah bersih - bersih lagi ya?" Hinata menatap sang Ayah dengan mengrenyitkan dahinya. Untuk apa membuang uang dengan menyewa pembantu demi membersihkan apartemen _1LDK_.

"Tidak usah membuang uang untuk hal yang tidak perlu _Tou chan_." Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan putrinya. Masih kecil saja sudah bisa bertindak layaknya Istri yang baik, bagaimana jika Ia sudah tumbuh dewasa?

"Baiklah, biar _Tou chan_ saja yang membersihkannya." ujar Naruto mengalah.

"Hinata sayang _Tou chan_." Hinata menerjang ke dalam pelukan Ayahnya dengan wajah ceria. Gadis cilik itu bahagia Ia mampu menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Ayahnya sekarang tanpa takut ancaman dari dunia luar terutama dari guru olahraga di sekolah lamanya.

"Akhir pekan minggu depan kita akan mengunjungi _Baa chan_. Apa kau senang?" Seketika cahaya berbinar memancar dari amethyst Hinata, gadis itu mengayunkan kepalanya cepat dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

"Aku sangat senang, _Tou chan_." Entah akibat dari kebahagiaan yang meluap keluar ataukah putrinya terlalu polos, Hinata mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Ia bahkan membuat tubuh bagian bawah Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih sesak akibat ulahnya.

"Ehm, Hinata _chan_ bisa kau melepaskan pelukanmu pada _Tou chan_?" Pinta Naruto lembut yang direspon cepat oleh Hinata. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah Ayahnya sambil bersenandung ria.

Sementara _shapire_ Naruto melirik ke dalam baju ketat yang dikenakan Hinata. Hinata tumbuh lebih cepat dari gadis seusianya. Ukuran dadanya tidak begitu normal ditambah Ia terlihat sang seksi dan manis. Tak heran jika pria hidung belang di luar sana mengincar keindahan tubuh Hinata.

 _'Sial, tak akan kubiarkan pria hidung belang manapun menyentuh putriku! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Hinata!'_

Naruto menyesal, begitu banyak waktu yang Ia lewatkan sehingga Ia tak menyadari perubahan derastis yang terjadi pada putri kecilnya. Bahkan Ia hampir kehilangan satu - satunya permata berharganya di tangan penjahat hidung belang yang berkedok sebagai guru.

"Maafkan _Tou chan_ , Hinata _chan_. Mulai hari ini, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi dari genggamanku." Bisik Naruto lirih.

" _Arigatou Tou chan_. Hinata ingin tidur bersama _Tou chan_ malam ini." Naruto mengangguk, Ia lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, menggelar futon dan membaring Hinata di sampingnya.

Kemudian Ia menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan selimut tebalnya yang sudah usang dan menepuk - nepuknya pelan seraya menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi favorit Hinata sejak Ia masih bayi.

 _The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down._

 _Embracing every bit of my fluttering love._

 _Even now, I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring._

 _The cherry blossoms scatter._

Perlahan Hinata mulai memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum. Setelah melewati sekian malam penuh kesepian akhirnya tiba juga saat di mana Ia akhirnya dapat kembali merasakan kehangatan sang Ayah tercinta.

Sebelum gadis cilik itu benar - benar terlelap, Ia tersenyum kecil dan berkata kepada Ayahnya, " _Oyasuminasai Tou chan,_ _aishiteru_." Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan putrinya hanya tersenyum lirih.

" _Aishiteru yo,_ Hinata _chan_." Pria itu mengecup kening putrinya dengan lembut, Ia kemudian mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar. Tidak, Ia masih belum bisa ikut terbaring bersama Hinata karena masih banyak urusan yang harus Ia kerjakan.

•••

Naruto menghitung buku tabungannya dan membuat surat pengunduran diri di saat Hinata sudah tertidur lelap. Ia tak akan lagi bekerja sehingga Ia harus mengatur pengeluaran dengan lebih baik lagi. Sebenarnya diam - diam, Naruto tengah membangun suatu perusahaan dengan atas nama Uzumaki, marga dari Ibunya untuk menyaingi perusahaan sang Ayah.

Namun kerja kerasnya belum cukup untuk menyaingi Namikaze group yang berkembang pesat sejak Ia belum dilahirkan. Dibutuhkan dedikasi dan loyalitas yang tinggi untuk membangun suatu perusahaan yang hebat yang tak akan bisa dilakukan Naruto jika Ia masih harus mengawasi Hinata di sisinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?" Pria itu memijit pelipisnya, uang tabungannya yang Ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah untuk membahagiakan putrinya akan segera habis dalam waktu yang relatif singkat jika Ia menjadi seorang pengangguran.

Betapa Ia mengingat hidupnya kala Ia kecil begitu bahagia, tak repot untuk memikirkan makanan apa yang ingin Ia makan hari ini karena sang Ayah akan segera mengabulkan segala keinginannya, kebutuhannya bahkan lebih dari kata cukup. Baginya, uang adalah selembar kertas yang tak bernilai di matanya.

"Kh, kau pasti menganggapku begitu menyedihkan bukan _Tou san_? Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyesali keputusanku karena aku - " gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Mencintai Hinata." Ya, Naruto tak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk meraih mimpinya, meninggalkan segalanya dan merawat satu - satunya malaikat kecil yang hadir demi mencairkan hatinya yang beku.

•••

" _Obaa chan_!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat yang Ia rindukan. Dekapan hangat dan kasih sayang seorang Ibu atau lebih tepatnya Ibu dari Ayahnya.

Wanita bersurai merah itu menangkap sang cucu dan memutar tubuh cucunya di udara, "Wah, cucuku yang manis, kau sudah besar sekarang. _Baa chan_ merindukanmu."

Hinata tertawa senang, Ia menatap wajah sang nenek yang sedang menggendongnya dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut. "Hinata juga sangat merindukan _Baa chan_."

Sementara Naruto yang menatap reuni antara Ibu dan putrinya itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia turut bahagia di kala melihat kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya memasang wajah yang begitu cerah. Terutama karena kedua wanita dan gadis itu telah cukup menderita di bawah tekanan yang berat.

"Naru _chan_ , apa kau tidak akan memeluk Ibumu ini?" Suara sang Ibu membuat Naruto yang membatu tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria itu lalu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk sang Ibu beserta Hinata dalam gendongannya lalu memberi kecupan lembut di pipi kanan sang Ibu.

Naruto kemudian melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, safirnya memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mengikuti atau mengambil gambar mereka terutama bodyguard yang diutus sang Ayah untuk mengikuti Ibunya.

"Tenanglah Naru _chan_ , hari ini aku sudah memastikan tak akan ada yang mengikuti kita." ujar Kushina menenangkan.

Naruto mengangguk namun tak melepas kewaspadaannya terhadap sekelilingnya karena Ia takut bahwa sang Ibu akan berada dalam masalah besar jika sampai Ayahnya yang psikopat itu tahu bahwa sang Ibu menemui dirinya dan Hinata.

Melihat gelagat putranya yang nampak tidak tenang, Kushina memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Jika kau tidak fokus di sini, maka _Kaa san_ lebih baik pulang."

" _Kaa san_ , bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya tak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya!" Naruto menaikkan satu nada suaranya. Ia sedikit kesal akibat Ibunya yang tidak mau mengerti tentang kondisinya.

" _Tou chan_ , kenapa kau membentak _Baa chan_? Dan lagi, apa maksudnya _Baa chan_ dalam bahaya?" Naruto tak menjawab, Ia hanya mampu merutuki dirinya karena Ia melupakan keberadaan Hinata. Sementara Kushina hanya menatap putra tunggalnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata dan mengelus surai indigo Hinata lembut, "Hinata _chan_ , apa kau mau es krim?"

"Um, Hinata mau yang rasa vanilla." ujar Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

Hinata tidaklah bodoh, gadis cilik itu sangat pandai berpura - pura namun dalam hatinya Ia akan terus menyelidiki dan memproses setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Sehingga Ia dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan sang Ayah dari padanya.

"Hinata _chan_ , kau bisa kan membeli es krim sendiri di sana? _Baa chan_ harus menelepon sebentar." Hinata mengangguk, Ia lalu meraih selembar uang seribu yen yang disodorkan oleh sang nenek kepadanya dan berjalan menuju truk es krim yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

' _Bohong_.' Gadis cilik itu dapat melihat dari sudut matanya sang nenek menghampiri Ayahnya dan memarahi sang Ayah habis - habisan.

•••

"Apa kau bodoh, hah?! Ibumu sudah jauh - jauh datang kemari demi dirimu dan kau malah mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting!" Kushina memukul kepala putranya dengan keras, wanita paruh baya itu berang melihat kelakuan putranya yang tak kunjung berhenti membuatnya kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan begitu _Kaa san_. Aku hanya khawatir _Tou san_ akan melalukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Naruto mengusap kepalanya pelan, Ibunya itu tak pernah berubah, selalu saja bersikap kasar.

Mungkin, Naruto tak perlu khawatir sang Ibu akan disiksa oleh Ayahnya karena bisa saja sang Ayah yang akan mati di tangan Ibunya jika berani macam - macam dengan sang Ibu.

"Anak bodoh! Ayahmu tak akan mampu menyentuhku! Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah menghawatirkan Ibumu ini, Naru _chan_." Kushina memeluk Naruto erat, melampiaskan rasa rindu antara Ibu dengan anaknya yang telah terpisah sekian lama.

"Sama - sama _Kaa san_. Aku tak akan mampu menjadi seperti ini jika bukan karena bantuanmu." ucap Naruto tulus.

"Hm, kau putraku satu - satunya. Aku akan mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu. Berapa yang kau perlukan untuk bulan depan?"

"Kurasa aku akan sangat membutuhkan banyak, _Kaa san_. Aku tidak dapat bekerja, Hinata berhenti dari sekolahnya dan aku harus mengawasinya penuh." Pengakuan Naruto membuat Kushina sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa nak? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini berkaitan dengan masalah finansialmu? Kaa san dapat membantumu." Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan Kaa san, ini semua demi Hinata. Dia diserang dan hampir diperkosa oleh salah satu guru olahraga di sekolahnya."

"Aku tak akan mengetahui insiden itu jika saja saat itu Hinata tidak pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit mungkin gadis itu tak akan pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Monster macam apa yang berani menyentuh cucuku?! Akan kuhabisi dia dengan sekali pukulan!" Raut wajah Kushina memancarkan aura kemarahan yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari saat Naruto mendatangi ruang guru di sekolahan Hinata.

"Tenanglah _Kaa san_ , maka dari itu sekarang aku tak berani untuk memasukkan Hinata ke dalam sekolah mana pun." ujar Naruto lirih. Kushina tak menjawab, Ia tak tega melihat serta mendengar penderitaan putra dan juga cucu kesayangannya.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan Namikaze Naruto? Atau lebih tepat kusebut sebagai Uzumaki Naruto?"

Suara yang berat dan parau terdengar dari belakang mereka, diiringi dengan isakan pilu serta ringisan dari gadis cilik yang memanggil nama sang Ayah dan neneknya untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Mi.. Minato, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan Hinata!" Kushina yang melihat mimik kesakitan sang cucu pun berusaha untuk menahan tangan kekar sang suami yang mencoba memotong pasokan udara gadis cilik tersebut. Namun Minato menatap sang Istri dengan tatapan tajam dan menepis tangan istrinya kasar.

"Diam kau! Jangan sampai aku melukai tubuhmu yang indah itu Kushina! Beraninya kau melawanku!" Ancam Minato sambil mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Hinata.

"Gghh, ukh."

"Hinata! Naruto, lakukan sesuatu!" Kushina berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman sang suami pada leher cucunya namun usahanya nihil. Ia tak mampu melawan tenaga sang suami yang jauh lebih besar daripadanya.

"T... _Tou san_ \- " Naruto tak berkutik, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ketakutan terbesarnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya mengancam dirinya dan menyakiti kedua permata berharganya sedang Ia hanya diam dan membatu.

Naruto hanya mampu melihat penyiksaan Ayahnya terhadap Hinata. Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya, memori masa lalu kembali berputar dalam otaknya. Naruto takut, Ia tak mampu melawan kuasa Ayahnya. Dia hanyalah sebutir pasir yang melawan kemegahan batu berlian.

" _Tou chan_ , to.. long - "

•••

 _"La la la la." Hinata bersenandung kecil saat Ia menerima es krim rasa vanilla itu di tangannya namun Ia terlalu bergembira sehingga tak menyadari ada yang menghalangi langkahnya dan membuatnya menabrak sesosok pria paruh baya yang menatap wajahnya tajam._

 _"Go.. Gomenasai Jii san." ujar Hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya, gadis cilik itu terpana melihat ketampanan dan pesona pria yang memiliki kemiripan ciri fisik dengan Ayahnya._

 _Pria itu memperhatikan fisik Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga kuku kakinya, Ia kemudian menarik jasnya ke bawah dan menepuk - nepuk jasnya, bola mata shapire-nya lalu mencari keberadaan orang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya._

 _Minato kemudian tersenyum saat melihat dua orang yang menjadi cahayanya sedang berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap wajah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut._

 _'Gadis ini, jangan - jangan Ia bayi yang waktu itu?'_

 _Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Hinata akhirnya tersadar bahwa Ia menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak sopan. Ia kemudian menunduk sekali lagi untuk meminta maaf dan mohon pamit namun Minato malah menarik pergelangan tangan gadis cilik itu erat membuat Hinata menjatuhkan es krim cone vanilla itu dari tangannya._

 _"J.. Jii san? Ada apa?" tanyanya takut - takut. Ia masih mengingat jelas kejadian saat sang guru olahraga nyaris memperkosanya dan hal itu cukup membuat Hinata berteriak ketakutan saat ada pria lain selain Ayahnya yang menyentuh anggota tubuhnya._

 _"Kau, siapa namamu?"_

 _"U.. Uzumaki Hinata." Jawaban telak dari gadis kecil itu cukup membuat Minato naik pitam. Berani sekali Ia memakai marga sang Istri yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat intim dengan Namikaze pada gelandangan dan pengemis macam ini._

 _"Kemarilah nak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Minato menarik tangan kecil itu dan menguncinya erat kemudian Ia meletakkan tangan kekarnya pada leher gadis cilik itu dan menariknya berjalan menuju kedua orang yang sempat mengisi kebahagiaan hidupnya._

•••

"Naru _chan_! Jangan diam saja!" Teriakan Kushina membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak namun tubuhnya tetap tak mampu bergerak. Segala penyiksaan dan rasa sakit yang sempat dideritanya sewaktu masa remaja membuat pria itu trauma kepada Ayahnya sendiri.

Kushina hanya mendecih kesal saat Ia tak kunjung melihat respon positif dari sang putra sehingga wanita itu dengan nekat menyerang suaminya sendiri. Meskin bukan cucu kandungnya namun naluri keibuan Kushina membuat wanita itu tak kuasa menatap wajah gadis cilik itu begitu tersiksa.

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato adalah pasangan sekaligus rival dalam bela diri khas Jepang yaitu Karate. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan atlit yang mewakili Jepang dalam olimpiade dunia. Sehingga kekuatan mereka tak lagi diragukan.

Kushina menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasang kuda - kudanya.

"Hiyaaaahhh!" Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mengangkat kakinya tinggi, melemparkan tendangan ke arah atas, sasarannya ialah kepala suaminya senditi karena Ia takut sang suami akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai tameng jika Ia melancarkan serangan pada bagian bawah atau tengah tubuh sang suami.

Dengan cepat Minato mundur dan mengelakan kepalanya dari tendangan Kushina. Namun tanpa sadar Minato turut mengerahkan tenaganya dan membuat Hinata semakin tercekik.

"Khh - " Mendengar rintihan Hinata membuat Minato sedikit iba namun rasa gengsi yang tertanam dalam darahnya membuat pria itu enggan untuk melepaskan cengkramannya. Ditambah lagi ketika Ia memperhatikan reaksi sang putra yang hanya termenung menatap mereka.

Ya, Naruto hanya diam. Pandangannya kosong bagaikan seorang anak kecil polos yang sedang menikmati adegan drama di mana Ia ingin masuk ke dalamnya namun tak mempunyai kuasa dan hak untuk menjadi pelakon adegan tersebut.

"Minato! Lepaskan Hinata! Gadis itu masih berumur sembilan tahun! Apa kau ingin seluruh dunia mengetahui bahwa CEO Namikaze group tega membunuh anak berumur sembilan tahun tanpa alasan?!" Teriak Kushina geram. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan orang - orang yang berada di sekililing mereka yang hanya menatap drama yang tersaji di hadapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Ck," Minato mendecih kesal, kerumunan orang - orang yang berkumpul serta mengeluarkan smartphone mereka dan merekam adegan drama itu membuat Minato tidak nyaman. Ia tak ingin masuk dalam berita hanya karena masalah rumah tangganya yang kacau.

"Aakhh!" Dengan kasar Minato menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke tanah namun dengan sigap segera ditampung oleh Kushina. Minato kemudian menarik jasnya ke bawah dan menepuk - nepuknya pelan.

"Ini tidak sebanding. Tidak seharusnya kau mengambil tanggung jawab itu jika kau hanya mampu berdiam diri menatap putrimu yang sedang berada dalam bahaya dan maut." Ucapan sang Ayah membuat Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Itu benar. Ucapan sang Ayah sangatlah tepat mengenai posisinya saat ini. Naruto selalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kala dirinya mencari nafkah, bahkan Ia membuat gadis cilik itu kesepian dan menderita. Naruto bahkan tak tahu perihal Hinata yang dikucilkan di sekolahnya dan lebih parahnya lagi Ia tak mampu berbuat apa - apa saat Hinata hampir diperkosa di sekolah dan dibunuh oleh Ayahnya sendiri saat ini.

"..." Kushina hanya terdiam menatap kepergian suaminya. Hari ini Ia tak akan mampu untuk pulang ke rumah. Pandangannya beralih dari punggung sang suami menuju ke arah putranya yang tertunduk diam kemudian tangan kanannya Ia gunakan untuk membelai surai Hinata yang menangis meraung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ssttt, Hinata _chan_ jangan menangis. Anak pintar tidak boleh menangis, _Baa chan_ akan membelikan apapun untuk Hinata tetapi berhentilah menangis ya?" Hinata mengangguk dengan nafasnya yang sesenggukan, gadis cilik itu tidak menangis seperti ini hanya karena Ia hampir mati.

Namun karena rasa sakitnya yang terasa amat begitu menyiksa di kala amethyst-nya bertemu pandang memelas rasa iba dan pertolongan kepada sang Ayah namun Ayahnya justru membuang muka dan berdiam diri, membiarkan Hinata kesakitan di sana seakan diri gadis itu tidaklah berharga untuknya.

"A.. Aku hiks, aku tidak ingin hiks bersama _Tou chan_ , hiks. Aku ingin bersama hiks _Baa chan_ saja." ujarnya dengan nada tersendat.

Bagaikan palu besi dingin menghantam jantungnya, begitulah perasaan Naruto saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Pria itu tahu persis bahwa Hinata marah terhadapnya. Selama sembilan tahun hidup bersama tak pernah terucap satu kata pun dari bibir manis Hinata bahwa Ia tak ingin bersama Naruto.

"Hinata - " Naruto mendekat selangkah mendekati putri kecilnya namun Hinata justru mempererat pelukannya pada sang nenek dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu sang nenek, Ia bahkan enggan untuk menatap Ayahnya saat ini.

"Naruto, hari ini biar Kaa san yang merawat Hinata. Kau pulanglah dulu ke apartemenmu. Kaa san akan mengantar Hinata pulang besok. Lagipula Kaa san juga tak mungkin pulang ke rumah Ayahmu saat ini." Kushina mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan menggendongnya, memanggil taksi kemudian berlalu begitu saja menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Dalam hati, Kushina pun menyesali kebodohan putranya yang sampai saat ini masih belum berani menghadapi Ayahnya sendiri. Memang saat itu Minato sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang waras atau lebih tepatnya ada setan yang masuk ke dalam jiwanya saat Ia mengusir dan mengutuk Naruto. Namun Naruto tak mengetahui fakta lain bahwa sang Ayah sangat menyesal telah mengusir putra sematawayangnya.

Tertutup oleh rasa malu dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi, Minato enggan untuk meminta maaf dan menerima kembali Naruto. Sebaliknya Ia malah mencari cara agar Naruto berani melawannya dan kembali ke dalam Namikaze group dengan cara menyakiti satu - satunya yang menjadi harta berharga Naruto saat ini yaitu Hinata.

•••

"Sudah tenang?" Hinata mengangguk sambil meneguk segelas coklat panas yang diberikan oleh Kushina padanya.

Kushina mengelus surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut. Dari dulu, wanita itu sangat menginginkan seorang putri namun kesibukannya dan sang suami membuat mereka mustahil untuk memiliki dua orang anak. Mungkin hal itu pula yang membuat Naruto sampai nekat berbuat seperti ini dan mengangkat Hinata sebagai putrinya karena pria itu kesepian.

Hanya uang sajalah yang diberikan oleh Minato dan Kushina pada Naruto, bahkan waktu di akhir pekan pun terkadang dimanfaatkan oleh Minato untuk menjamu para petinggi perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Namikaze group sehingga Ia tak mempunyai waktu sama sekali bagi keluarganya.

"Jangan marah kepada _Tou san_ dan _Jii san_ -mu ya, Hinata _chan_." Kushina berucap lembut.

Hinata terdiam untuk sesaat, berusaha mencerna ucapan sang nenek. Jadi benar, bahwa pria paruh baya yang menariknya dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar itu adalah Ayah dari Ayahnya yang berarti adalah kakeknya sendiri.

"..."

"Hina tidak marah kepada _Tou san_. Hanya saja - " Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata gadis itu, Ia bersiap untuk menangis kala mengingat kembali kejadian yang membuatnya sedih.

"Jangan menangis sayang, mereka adalah orang yang baik. Kakek dan Ayahmu adalah orang yang baik. Suatu hari nanti ketika kau sudah cukup dewasa, kau akan mengerti bahwa semua ini terjadi hanya karena kesalahpahaman dan rasa gengsi yang terlalu tinggi. Itu saja." Kushina membawa Hinata kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu berharap agar kejadian antara Minato dengan Naruto tak lagi terulang kembali dengan Naruto dan Hinata. "Apa kau ingin Baa chan membacakan dongeng untukmu?" Hinata mengangguk, tubuhnya lelah dan matanya mengantuk.

Gadis cilik itu akan memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan dengan sang Ayah besok. Dan tak lupa Ia akan mengancam Naruto untuk menceritakan seluruh kejadian masa lalunya karena gadis cilik itu merasa bahwa sudah saatnya Ia mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi oleh sang Ayah.

•••

 **つづく**

 **07.02.17 | Xx - Yuki Hime**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Poplar : Yuki bikin wordnya panjang2 semoga ajah gak kaya sinetron ya.**

 **Aikeane, magendrik : Uda yuki lanjutin ya.**

 **Brotherheart : Gak terlalu sedih kok.**

 **HimeNara kun : Jangan sedih, gak ada yang mati kok, he he.**

 **Mihawk607 : Bukan anak kandung kok, semoga menarik ya.**

 **Tisnata404 : Semoga aja ya, kalau tidak menarik maafkan.**

 **Vivi : Wah makasih, yosh semangat.**

 **Reas : Thanks for reading reas chan.**

 **5udiantar4 : Bakalan dilakuin sama Naru di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Hamura : Akan di bahas di chapter flashback masa lalu mereka.**

 **Thank's for your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Tolong jaga bayi ini, uhuk - " Seorang wanita menyerahkan sebuah buntalan kecil berisi seorang bayi perempuan mungil yang sedang terlelap. Bayi perempuan itu nampak damai dalam tidur nyenyaknya tanpa mengetahui bahwa bisa saja saat ini Ia langsung kembali ke dalam pangkuan Kami sama sebelum sempat menikmati keindahan dunia ini._

 _"Bagaimama denganmu?" Di sana berdiri sosok pemuda gagah yang baru saja menjalankan misi pertamanya. Ia tampak begitu panik sambil terus mendekap bayi mungil itu dalam gendongannya._

 _"Jangan hiraukan aku, uhuk. Cepat pergi - " Suara wanita itu semakin lirih, tampak dirinya yang semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas di tengah kepulan asap pekat yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan sempit itu._

 _"Tapi - " Pemuda itu ragu dan gentar. Di satu sisi Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini namun di sisi yang lain, Ia tak mampu meninggalkan satu nyawa yang sedang bertaruh melawan kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya._

 _"Pergi! Uhuk, pergi! Kumohon, pergilah hiks -" Tangisan dan teriakan yang dilontarkan wanita itu membuat pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian._

 _"Maafkan aku," ujarnya lirih sesaat sebelum atap yang terbakar api itu runtuh dan menutupi penglihatannya akan wanita tersebut._

 _"Naruto! Dari mana saja kau! Cepat keluar dari sini! Situasinya sudah bahaya! Apa kau mau bunuh diri?!" Teriak salah satu rekan dari pemuda tersebut._

 _"..." Naruto tak menjawab, Ia tak akan membocorkan kejadian ini pada siapa pun. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui bahwa Ia meninggalkan seseorang di dalam kobaran api itu._

 _"Ngh, oeeekk oeeekk." Bayi dalam gendongan pemuda itu mulai menangis, entah karena suhu yang panas atau memang nalurinya mengetahui bahwa sang Ibu telah tiada, Naruto tidak tahu. Ia hanya memandang bayi perempuan itu miris dan berbisik kepadanya, "Maafkan aku."_

 _"Hei Naruto! Awas di atasmu!" Kewaspadaan Naruto berkurang sehingga Ia tak menyadari bahwa atap yang berada tepat di atasnya sedang meluncur bebas ke arahnya._

 _"Sial!"_

 _*_ _ **Brak**_

 _"Uggh - "_

 _"Shino!"_

•••

"Haah, haah - " Naruto meraih gelas berisi air putih yang selalu Ia letakkan di samping futon-nya. Mimpi yang mengulas masa lalu kehidupannya membuat pria itu terengah - engah. Ia kemudian memijit pelipisnya pelan dan mencoba kembali mengatur nafasnya yang kacau.

"Ck, sial!" Ia mendecih kesal. Jika saja kemarin Ia tak bertemu dengan sang Ayah, maka tak mungkin pikirannya akan kacau seperti sekarang ini. Naruto meraih telepon genggamnya, dengan lincah Ia menekan nomor sang Ibu dan meneleponnya. Ia harus menjemput Hinata dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

•••

Getaran dan bunyi pada _smartphone_ Kushina membangunkan wanita paruh baya itu, namun Ia hanya melihat nama yang tercantum pada layar _smartphone_ -nya tanpa berniat untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Kushina tahu bahwa putranya ingin segera berbaikan dengan Hinata namun wanita bersurai merah itu paham betul kondisi mental Hinata yang masih belum siap menemui sang Ayah saat ini.

"Mh, _Baa chan_?" Hinata melenguh panjang, gadis cilik itu mengusap kedua matanya dan menatap Kushina dengan wajahnya yang kusut dan lelah. Kushina menekan tombol kecil yang berada di samping smartphone-nya lama, membuat benda itu otomatis dalam mode mati. Kemudian Ia membelai surai indigo Hinata dan membaringkan tubuh gadis itu kembali pada tempat tidurnya.

"Tidurlah sebentar lagi, ini masih pagi. _Baa chan_ akan memesankan sarapan untuk kita berdua." Gadis cilik itu mengangguk pelan, Ia lalu menguap dan memejamkan _amethyst_ -nya dan kembali pada dunia mimpinya yang indah. Sementara Kushina beranjak pergi ke dalam kamar mandi, melepas pakaiannya dan berendam dalam _bath tub_ yang telah diisinya dengan air hangat dan garam mandi.

•••

"Ck, mengapa nomor _Kaa san_ jadi tak dapat dihubungi?!" Naruto menekan nomor telepon Ibunya berulang kali namun hasilnya nihil. Tentu saja karena sang Ibu yang telah mematikan total smartphone-nya dan tak memberi tahu sang putra nama hotel tempat mereka menginap sehingga membuat Naruto kewalahan dalam mencari jejak Hinata.

"Sial sial sial! Kenapa aku bisa begitu nampak seperti orang tolol jika berhadapan dengan _Tou san_?!" Rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Pria itu kemudian melipat kedua kaki serta tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

Masa lalu tak akan dapat berubah, menyesal pun juga percuma. Naruto tak akan pernah bisa kembali menjelajah ke masa lalu dan merubah setiap detail kejadian yang telah berubah menjadi kepingan memorinya saat ini.

"Hinata - "

•••

Sementara itu tampak seorang gadis kecil yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kondisinya yang lusuh, pakaiannya yang sudah usang, rambutnya yang tak terawat dan wajah sendunya menghilang entah ke mana. Tentu saja semua itu berkat kebaikan hati sang nenek yang telah mendadaninya menjadi Hinata yang baru.

Ya, semua pasang mata saat ini tengah mengagumi keindahan sang maha pencipta yang telah terlahir menjadi Hinata yang baru. Ia memakai sebuah _dress lolita_ berwarna _peach_ dengan aksen pita kecil berwarna hitam di bagian tengahnya. Tak lupa Kushina juga membawa gadis cilik itu ke salon untuk memotong rambutnya yang sedikit kumal dan tak terawat dengan gaya rambut model terbaru.

Sang nenek juga membelikan dua pasang sepatu untuk Hinata. Satu pasang untuk Ia kenakan di sekolahnya yang baru dan satu pasang lagi dipergunakan untuk Hinata ketika bermain keluar rumah.

Ya, Kushina tak akan membiarkan Hinata untuk berhenti sekolah namun Ia juga tak akan membiarkan cucu kesayangannya untuk bersekolah di tempat di mana banyak predator buas yang hendak memangsanya.

"B... _Baa chan_ , apa tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Hinata gugup saat mereka sampai di depan sekolahan tempat Kushina akan mendaftar sang cucu untuk menempa ilmu.

Kushina hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, baru kali ini Ia melihat ada gadis kecil yang begitu manis dan memikirkan orang lain lebih daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu sungkan terhadap nenekmu sendiri hm, Hinata _chan_? Atau jangan - jangan kau menganggap aku orang asing yang tak berhak mencampuri urusanmu?" ujar Kushina dengan nada serius yang dibuat - buat.

Gadis cilik itu tersentak, Ia langsung menggenggam tangan sang nenek dan menggeleng cepat, "Bu.. Bukan, hanya saja sekolah ini terlihat begitu mewah, Hina takut _Tou chan_ akan kesulitan untuk membayar biayanya." Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya dan menunduk ke bawah. Kebiasaan yang selalu Ia lakukan di kala rasa gugup menyerang dirinya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum, Ia kagum melihat gadis yang masih berumur sembilan tahun ini rela meredam keegoisannya demi kebahagiaan orang yang disayanginya.

Ah, andaikan saja Hinata lahir lima belas tahun lebih cepat saja, maka mungkin saat ini gadis yang tengah menjabat sebagai cucunya itu akan menjabat sebagai menantunya.

"Tenanglah cucu _Baa chan_ yang manis. Biar Baa chan yang mengurus persoalan administrasi sekolahmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal pada _Baa chan_ ya?"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Bisa bersekolah di tempat bagus tanpa harus memikirkan biayanya saja Hinata sudah bersyukur. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi membalas kebaikan hati sang nenek bahkan jika sang nenek menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pembantu pun Hinata mau.

* **Ctak**

Satu sentilan mendarat pada dahi Hinata, "Jangan berpikir aneh - aneh." Gadis itu merintih pelan sambil memegangi dahinya yang memerah, seakan sang nenek mampu membaca pikirannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau belajar yang rajin. Jangan pikirkan biaya atau apapun yang membebanimu. Jalanilah hari - harimu selayaknya anak pada umumnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Um, Hina mengerti. _Arigatou Baa chan._ " Hinata memberikan pelukannya tulus pada sang nenek.

Perlahan namun pasti, selangkah demi selangkah kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, pertemuan dengan orang - orang baru akan membawa Hinata menuju masa lalunya dan membuka peluang baru terhadap rasa cintanya kepada sang Ayah.

•••

 **つづく**

 **08.02.17 | Xx - Yuki Hime**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Nawaha : semoga aja seru ya, makasih**

 **Firufiru : tetep anak hikari dan hiashi kok, makasih**

 **Himenara kun : minato baik kok hanya saja emang emosinya tinggi**

 **Namehime : makasih ya**

 **Ana : sipp**

 **Mihawk607 : naru awet muda kok jadi masih cocok sama hina nanti haha**

 **Hikarishe : wah makasih, beda 18 tahun *buka kartu***

 **Magendrik : sipp**

 **Nimura, Hinami : ga jahat kok aebenarnya si minato cuma emang emosian**

 **Guest : makasih ya**

 **5udiantar4 : akan diungkap perlahan, makasih ya**

 **Zizu : makasih :)**

 **Vidia : begitulah kehidupan yang layaknya drama di tv" haha**

 **Gaara van astrea : kok tau nama asli yuki? Hihi, makasih ya**

 **Cinvia : engga kejam kok, nanti akan diungkap bahwa minato sebenarnya penyayang**

 **Pewe : makasih ya**

 **Evil smirk : hati - hati di karate minato loh**

 **Kitsune : begitulah**

 **Ryuza : minato juga ga tega benernya, cuma gegara naru pengecut**

 **Himawariyabe : cuma 18 kok hima *evil smirk***

 **Nico adrian : makasih bro hehe**

 **Mey lovenolaven : makasih ya mey, 18 tahun mey :) salam balik**

 **Thanks for your review**

 **Nb : Maaf chap kali ini dikit, Yuki lagi kena WB**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hinata - " Naruto tercengang. Gadis di hadapannya terlihat begitu cantik dan bersinar. Bukan berarti dulunya gadis itu jelek, hanya saja kecantikan gadis itu semakin bertambah akibat _make over_ yang dilakukan oleh Ibunya kepada putri kecilnya.

" _T.. Tou chan_ \- " Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sebelum gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu, Naruto terlebih dahulu membisikkan kata maaf yang bertubi - tubi pada telinga gadis itu.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan _Tou chan_ -mu yang tidak berguna ini."

" _Tou chan_ berhenti minta maaf dan berhenti memelukku, ini sesak."

Kushina tersenyum melihat interaksi Ayah dan anak tersebut. Mengingatkan dirinya saat Naruto masih seusia Hinata. Saat itu Kushina yang tak berkutik di hadapan kedua mertuanya, menangis memohon pengampunan atas tindakan Naruto yang kurang ajar.

 _"Kaa chan jangan memelukku seperti itu. Ini sesak! Lagipula ini bukan salah Kaa chan jadi berhenti minta maaf!"_

 _'Seperti deja vu, sungguh sebuah ironi.'_ Batin Kushina perih.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya, matanya kemudian melirik pada sang Ibu yang tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil menatapnya.

" _Kaa san_ , kenapa mematikan _smartphone_ -mu _ttebayo_! Aku hampir saja melapor polisi jika Hinata tidak pulang hari ini!" ujar Naruto kesal.

Rasa simpati Kushina seketika berubah menjadi geraman amarah kala mendengar ucapan kurang ajar putranya.

* **Duak**

Satu jitakan mendarat pada kepala Naruto. "Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun. Masih untung Ibumu ini mau mengembalikan Hinata. Jika aku kejam, maka aku sudah membawanya untuk pulang bersamaku ke London dasar anak _baka_!"

" _Ittai_!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat ulah sang Ibu.

"Tunggu dulu, _Kaa san_ barusan bicara apa? London?!"

"..." untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Kushina melihat ke arah cucunya yang memandangnya sendu. Naruto kemudian tersentak melihat pandangan sang Ibu, pria itu tersadar bahwa sang Ibu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting namun Ia lupa bahwa Hinata masih ada di sini.

"Hinata _chan_ , kau pasti lelah. Masuklah ke dalam kamar sebentar ya. Tunggu _Tou san_ di dalam kamar." ujar Naruto lembut.

Hinata mengangguk paham, tak ingin melawan ayahnya. Gadis itu ke kamar, mengeluarkan segala barang yang ada di dalam tas barunya. Barang yang dibelikan oleh sang nenek kepadanya.

Barang baru, barang mewah yang tak pernah dirasa dan dimiliki oleh Hinata. Di kala seluruh temannya memakai barang - barang itu, Hinata hanya mampu menatap dari kejauhan. Tak sanggup bergaul hanya karena berbeda level dari mereka.

"Hari itu sudah berlalu dan hari esok yang baru sedang menanti." ujar Hinata sambil meremas seragam sekolahnya.

•••

" _Kaa san_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa _Kaa san_ tak akan bersama dengan _Tou san_ lagi?" Tanya Naruto lirih. Ia tak ingin kedua orang tuanya berpisah hanya gara - gara dirinya yang tak becus dalam menghadapi Ayahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku sejenak di London. Pergi ke makam kedua orang tuaku; kakek dan nenekmu." Naruto menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Bagaimana dengan _Tou san_?"

"Kurasa Ayahmu tak akan keberatan."

"Di mana _Kaa san_ akan menginap?"

" _South Bank Tower Penthouse_."

Hening.

Naruto tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Asalkan Ayah dan Ibunya tak berpisah baginya itu saja sudah cukup. Lagipula jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Naruto tahu di mana harus mencari Ibunya. Dan Naruto yakin, Ibunya tak akan mempunyai muka untuk pulang ke rumah berkumpul bersama Ayahnya; tidak untuk saat ini.

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa semua ini terjadi akibat ketidak becusannya sebagai seorang orang tua sehingga Ibunya harus turun tangan melawan Ayahnya dan mengakibatkan suasana menjadi canggung.

Kushina berdehem, mencairkan suasana sebelum Ia menyampaikan hal penting lain kepada putranya.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Ini alamat tempat tinggalmu yang baru, _Central Shibuya Penthouse_ dan ini bukti pelunasannya. Kaa san juga sudah mengirimkan sejumlah uang ke rekeningmu dan jangan lupa untuk mengantar Hinata masuk ke sekolah barunya di _Horikoshi_ hari senin besok."

"A.. Apa ini? Uang ini bisa kugunakan untuk membeli rumah kecil di daerah pinggiran ini dan bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa hinata tak perlu bersekolah lagi? Apalagi _Kaa san_ memasukannya ke _Horikoshi Gakuen_!"

"Jangan egois Naruto. Kau tentu tahu kepribadian dan rasa rendah diri Hinata. Kaa san tidak ingin kau lebih mementingkan egomu daripada Hinata. Kau tentu tahu bahwa Hinata adalah cucuku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu memberhentikan pendidikan cucuku hanya karena egomu yang tinggi."

"Satu lagi, ini tempat kau akan bekerja. Di bawah bimbingan Tuan Orochimaru. Dan mengenai itu, _Kaa san_ telah setuju untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putri tunggal Orochimaru. Namanya Shion. _Kaa san_ akan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamamu dan merawat Hinata sementara kau pergi bekerja."

"Apa? Siapa Shion? Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun merawat Hinata! Dan terlebih lagi aku tak ingin menikah! Kaa san tak berhak mengatur hidupku seperti ini!" Suara Naruto meninggi, emosinya memuncak kala niat baik Ibunya menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

* **Plak**

Satu tamparan kuat mendarat pada pipi Naruto. Membuat wajah tampan pria itu menjadi lebam dan sudut bibirnya yang pecah meneteskan sedikit darah. Ibunya tidak main - main.

"Jangan katakan itu. Apakah kau tak tahu betap sakitnya hati seorang Ibu saat melihat anaknya menderita? Aku tahu ini berat namun bertahanlah, ingat bahwa kau yang memulai semua ini maka kau pun harus bertanggung jawab atas pilihanmu."

" _Kaa san_ akan selalu di sini setiap kau membutuhkanku. Namun untuk sekarang, sampai kau benar - benar mampu bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya atas hidupmu, biarkan _Kaa san_ membantumu." Kushina membelai pipi yang baru saja Ia tampar dengan lembut.

Melihat reaksi putranya yang hanya terdiam, Kushina berbalik pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Ia menyerahkan semuanya di tangan Naruto putranya. Bukannya ingin mengatur hidup Naruto yang telah dewasa, namun wanita itu tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Saat Ia mendengarkan keluh kesah Hinata dan bagaimana gadis cilik itu bercerita tentang sang Ayah yang tak lain adalah putranya sendiri yang begitu menderita. Ibu mana yang tahan melihat anak satu - satunya seperti itu.

•••

Naruto mengendap - endap, mengintip dari balik dinding putrinya yang tampak gembira dengan barang baru dan mewah pemberian Ibunya. Pria itu menggenggam semua surat berharga dan kunci aprtemen yang baru diberikan sang Ibu dengan erat.

Berpikir kembali, apa iya dirinya bersikap terlalu egois? Ia tak ingin Hinata menderita namun Ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan putrinya dan menikah dengan wanita lain.

Karena Naruto mencintai Hinata.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Bisiknya lirih. Pria itu terduduk dalam kemurungannya di balik dinding dengan wajah bahagia hinata yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Baru kali ini, dia merasa bahwa wajah bahagia Hinata telah menjadi mimpi buruknya tak lagi membawa keindahan dan kebahagiaan baginya.

•••

" _Ohayou Tou san_." Hinata menyapa dengan senyum khas anak anak pada seusianya. Membuat Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kapan terakhir kali Ia melihat senyuman putrinya itu.

" _Ohayou_ Hinata _chan_." jawab Naruto singkat. Pria itu menyodorkan segelas susu dingin pada putrinya.

Hinata mengeuk susu yang diberikan sang Ayah dengan tenang. Gadis itu menunggu sang Ayah berbicara mengenai apa yang sudah neneknya katakan namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari bibir pria bersurai pirang tersebut.

Hinata meletakkan gelas kosongnya, Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya pada sang Ayah.

"Jadi kapan kita akan pindah?" Naruto tersedak, pria itu tak menyangka putri kecilnya sudah mengetahui perihal kepindahan mereka bahkan sebelum Ia sempat meneritakannya.

"Uhuk, apa kau yakin kau ingin tinggal di apartemen baru itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Mata gadis cilik itu berbinar menatap sang Ayah dengan penuh keyakinan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berkali - kali.

"Tentu saja, kemarin aku dan _Baa san_ mampir ke sana dan itu luas sekali, aku akan berusaha untuk merawatnya agar tetap bersih. Lagipula kata _Baa san, Tou chan_ akan mendapat pekerjaan baru yang dekat dengan rumah sehingga tidak harus lembur dan pulang malam. Aku juga sangat senang bisa bersekolah lagi."

Naruto menyerah melihat tingkah laku putrinya yang sangat kegirangan. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan angan - angan Hinata. Lagipula benar kata Ibunya, Hinata masih kecil dan gadis itu membutuhkan pendidikan serta fasilitas yang layak.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan berangkat ke sana. Kemasi barang - barangmu dan bersiaplah."

"Ah, _Tou san_ , segalanya sudah tersedia di sana dan kata _Baa san, Tou san_ hanya perlu keluar dan membawaku ke sana."

Benar, mengapa tak terpikir dalam benak Naruto bahwa Ibunya tak mungkin membiarkannya dan Hinata membawa segala peralatan dan baju gembelnya untuk tinggal di kawasan elite itu.

" _Souka_ , Hinata baru kali ini aku melihatmu sesenang ini."

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin melihat _Tou san_ terus menderita. Kerja dan pulang larut malam membuatku kesepian." ujar Hinata sedih.

"Tapi kata _Baa san_ aku juga akan segera mendapat seorang Ibu. Apa itu benar _Tou san_?" lanjut Hinata yang membuat Naruto terbatuk lebih keras.

Bahkan Ia belum memberi persetujuan mengenai perjodohan konyol itu dan Ibunya sudah menceritakan hal itu pada Hinata?

Naruto terdiam. Ia kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata dan memegang bahu gadis itu dan menatap amethyst Hinata dalam - dalam.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mempunyai seorang Ibu?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Hinata menggeleng.

Cemburu? Untuk apa? Benar juga, itu semua karena usia Hinata baru menginjak angka 9 tahun! Untuk apa dia cemburu, bahkan gadis itu belum melewati masa pubernya! Mana mungkin Ia bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta dan cemburu terhadap lawan jenis ditambah orang itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri?

Naruto mengehela nafasnya panjang. Ia mengelus surai indigo Hinata lembut.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." ujar Naruto hangat yang dijawab oleh anggukaan singkat gadis kecil itu.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini bergulat dengan hati kecilnya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaannya terhadap gadis itu tak boleh lebih dari sekedar kasih sayang seorang Ayah kepada putrinya.

•••

 **つづく**

 **Sunshine V - Yuki Hime**

 **Balasan Review :**

.

 **Ramadi. Riswanto : Thanks :)**

 **Ana : Ya, singkat dulu ini juga singkat dulu baru dari hiatus**

 **Tisnata404 : Thanks :'D**

 **Pewe : Hahaha, kasian naru**

 **Magendrik : Yosh!**

 **Poplar : Bye :'(**

 **Khoirulxx666 : Sip!**

 **Mihawk607 : Hahaha, thanks sudah mampir loh ^^**

 **Firufiru : Baru 29 kok**

 **Tsukasa : Belum, sabar**

 **5udiantar4 : Your welcome**

 **Nawawim451 : Sabar ya, pendek dulu next time Yuki janji wordnya banyak**

 **Vidia : Yosh!**

 **Denias : Begitulah, nanti dibahas**

 **Evil smirk : ^^ ya, berpikiran luas**

 **Guest : Writers block**

 **RozzeanaHIATUS : Iya Yuki tanggung jawab kok, chap depan yuki janji panjangin word :)**

 **Nixie pluviophile : Arigatou !, ^ ^,**

 **Whitelily : Thanks :')**

 **Rani : Siap,**

 **Hikari Hyuga : Ini**

 **Pendek dulu ya chapternya yuki baru balik dari Hiatus. Tapi yuki janji chap depan wordnya panjang jadi jangan tanya kenapa wordnya pendek ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto hanya mampu tercengang. Pria itu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari mesin _Atm_ dan memasukkan lembaran - lembaran yen itu ke dalam dompetnya. Rasa - rasanya Ia mengingat kembali masa jayanya di mana Ia masih merupakan anggota keluarga Namikaze.

Ibunya benar - benar bertindak di luar batas. Bagaimana jika Ayahnya tahu bahwa sang Ibu membantu dirinya dengan kemewahan ini? Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mewah namun beberapa tahun hidup dalam kemiskinan membuat sudut pandang Naruto berbeda.

Dengan jumlah uang yang berada di tabungannya saat ini, Naruto tidak perlu susah payah bekerja namun pria itu lupa bahwa biaya hidup mereka ditambah dengan biaya sekolah Hinata saat ini tak dapat dibilang kecil sehingga Ia terpaksa harus bekwrja di bawah perusahaan Orochimaru.

" _Tou san_ , apa yang _Tou san_ lamunkan?" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti.. Tidak. _Tou san_ tidak melamun, _Tou san_ hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar tetap bisa bersamamu, putriku yang cantik." ujar Naruto lirih, tangannya mengusap pipi Hinata lembut.

"Apa maksud ucapan _Tou san_?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu salah menangkap ucapan sang Ayah yang seakan - akan hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lupakan saja."

" _Tou san_ tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?" tanya Hinata lirih, kedua mata gadis itu berkaca - kaca menahan tangis.

"Tenang Hinata. _Tou san_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji." ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, menyodorkan jari kelingking yang dikaitkan dengan jari kelingking putrinya.

"Janji."

"Setelah ini, apa Hinata tidak keberatan jika menunggu _Tou san_ sebentar di rumah? _Tou san_ harus pergi menemui ehm - " Naruto berdehem, lidahnya tak sanggup mengatakan bahwa Ia harus menemui calon istrinya.

"Calon Ibuku?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ya begitulah, pokoknya aku tidak akan lama. Jadi kau bersantai saja di rumah ya." ujar Naruto, pria itu mengelus kepala Hinata lembut.

"Tenang saja _Tou chan_ , Hinata akan jadi anak yang baik." Naruto tersenyum, pria itu menggandeng tangan kecil Hinata dan mengantar gadis itu pulang.

Sebenarnya Ia enggan dan tidak tega meninggalkan putri kecilnya itu sendirian namun pesan singkat yang berisi ancaman dari sang Ibu yang dikirimkan ke smartphone-nya membuat pria itu tak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Selain menemui calon istrinya.

•••

Setelah memastikan putrinya mengunci pintu dengan baik, Naruto segera berangkat menuju tempat yang telah dikirimkan oleh sang Ibu, tempat pertemuan pertama antara dirinya dan wanita yang bernama Shion itu.

"Kenapa harus di _lobby_ love hotel? Apa tak ada tempat lain yang lebih bagus? Mungkin _Kaa san_ sudah kehilangan kewarasannya." gumam Naruto kesal.

* **Tringg**

Bunyi nada dering pada _smartphone_ -nya membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, apalagi kala melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

 _'Kaa san?'_

" _Moshi - moshi Kaa san_?"

 _"Naru kun, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu Shion?"_

"Be.. Belum, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel. Tumben sekali Kaa san menelepon? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

 _"Ah tidak. Ibumu ini hanya merasakan sesuatu, seperti anak laki - lakinya sedang mengumpat Kaa san-mu ini, kau tahu kan indraku tak pernah salah. Hahaha."_ Tawa Kushina menggema bagaikan setan dari ujung telepon.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat. Apa Ibunya itu mempunyai _sixth sense_?

 _"Jadi Naruto, apa kau baru saja mengatai Ibumu ini tidak waras?"_

"Te.. Tentu saja tidak, Ibuku yang manis. Oh ya, aku sudah sampai di depan hotel, nanti aku akan menghubungi _Kaa san_ lagi, _Jaa_."

* **Piip**

Naruto cepat - cepat mematikan _smartphone_ -nya lagipula selain alasan takut kepada Ibunya, pria itu juga sudah sampai di depan hotel tempat dirinya akan bertemu Shion.

Pria itu masuk dan duduk menunggu di _lobby_ dengan tenang. Lagipula Ibunya sama sekali tak memberinya nomor maupun kontak dan wajah Shion. Lantas bagaimana Naruto harus mencarinya?

"Permisi." Naruto menoleh saat Ia merasakan sentuhan pada pundaknya.

Sesosok wanita cantik dengan tinggi badan 175cm dan perawakan yang langsing dan anggun berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu memakai _long low v-neck backless dress_ yang menonjolkan kedua dada besarnya dan kulit putih mulusnya.

"Namaku Shion, senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Shion ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sementara Naruto menatap Shion dengan tatapan tak tertarik dan hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan itu. Dikiranya dengan memakai pakaian minim, Naruto akan langsung tertarik? Jangan harap.

Hatinya hanya berpusat pada Hinata seorang.

Shion mengepalkan tangannya, menurunkan tangan kanan yang diabaikan oleh pria itu dan berdehem pelan; "Hm, jadi, kedatanganku ke sini karena Nyonya Uzumaki Kushina merencanakan - "

"Tugasmu di sini hanya untuk merawat Hinata, putriku. Aku tak tertarik dengan apa yang direncanakan Ibuku dengan Ayahmu atau masalah perjodohan yang merepotkan itu. Asal kau tahu, aku tak akan mencintai siapapun kecuali putriku."

Shion diam tercengang. Wanita itu tak menyangka atas sikap kasar dan arogan calon suaminya tersebut. Ya, meskipun terbesit kelegaan dalam hati Shion karena wanita itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Naruto. Bahwa Ia tak akan mencintai pria manapun kecuali sang kekasih yang sedang menunggunya.

"Sikapmu sangat kurang sopan untuk pria berkelas seperti anda, Tuan Uzumaki. Namun asal anda tahu, aku pun tak tertarik untuk menikah denganmu karena aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

Naruto tersentak. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia sekaligus kemenangan yang memenuhi dirinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akan mendapatkan seorang pengasuh bagi Hinata tanpa harus menikahi wanita itu.

Ya, pemikiran yang terlalu polos karena tidak ada sesuatu pun di dunia ini yang bisa didapat secara cuma - cuma.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi pengasuh putrimu dan menjalani peran dalam sandiwara ini dengan baik, asalkan - " Shion menggantungkan ucapannya, wanita itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Anda tahu bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis bukan, Tuan Uzumaki?"

Naruto yang tahu persis arti ucapan wanita itu langsung berkata; "Berapa yang kau minta?" tanya Naruto dingin. Baginya uang tidaklah begitu berharga di matanya. Yang paling penting ialah bahwa dirinya tak akan kehilangan keperjakaannya agar dapat menikah dengan Hinata kelak.

"Kau kasar dan tanpa basa - basi ya, Naruto. Baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung saja. Aku akan merawat putrimu dengan syarat aku mendapatkan 25% dari sahammu. Bagaimana? 25% tentu bukan jumlah yang banyak bagi seorang Uzumaki bukan?"

"Apa kau gila?! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau putri tunggal dari Orochimaru, pemilik perusahaan raksasa yang menyaingi Namikaze Corp?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan seluruh harta kekayaan Ayahku. Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa hal itu hanya akan terjadi jika kita berdua mengikat janji suci untuk selamanya. Kau tentu tak ingin hal itu terjadi bukan?"

Naruto terdiam. Dua puluh lima persen dari perusahaan yang baru akan dirintisnya. Apakah itu harga yang sepadan? Sedangkan Naruto memikirkan apa yang akan Ibunya lakukan jika sang Ibu sampai tahu perbuatan dan kerja sama licik yang direncanakan oleh dirinya demi menggagalkan perjodohannya.

"Aku tak yakin sanggup memenuhi keinginanmu, Shion."

"Kalau begitu, kita tetap laksanakan pernikahan bodoh ini."

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Tentu, seorang yang berkelas seperti dirimu akan memiliki kekasih yang sama kayanya bukan?"

"Kau salah Naruto. Jika Ia sekelas denganku maka aku sudah menikahinya! Namun Ia hanyalah seorang guru sekolah dasar yang berdedikasi tinggi terhadap _passion_ -nya. Kau tentu tahu bahwa gaji seorang guru tidaklah tinggi, meski Ia telah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya demi mendidik penerus bangasa yang berkualitas."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Pria itu berusaha keras agar mendapatkan _win-win solution_ yang tak akan merugikan dirinya maupun Shion. Tapi bagaimana? Apa iya dua puluh lima persen dari saham adalah keputusan yang sudah tepat baginya?

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Sial, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kondisiku saat ini telah kacau, huh? Jika aku masih merupakan penerus Namikaze tentu aku tak akan keberatan memberimu dua puluh lima persen dari sahamku namun saat ini aku - "

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak masalah. Toh Ayahku juga tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Kita jalani saja sandiwara konyol ini." potong Shion. Tampak raut kekecewaan terpampang pada wajah wanita itu.

Tidak hanya karena cara bicara dan umpatan Naruto yang kasar namun juga rasa takut akan kehilangan sang tunangan yang telah menunggunya untuk keluar dari sangkar emas dan menikah dengannya.

Namun Shion tak sanggup. Wanita itu tak mampu melihat sang kekasih hidup dalam kemiskinan. Sedangkan wanita itu tak mempunyai daya selama sang Ayah masih hidup. Shion akan selalu ditekan dan tak mempunyai hak kebebasan apapun selama Ayahnya masih berkuasa atas hidupnya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Tidak lebih tepatnya Ia mematikan indra dan rasa belas kasihnya. Pria itu akan melakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup demi Hinata meski itu artinya Ia harus berubah menjadi seorang yang keji.

Prinsipnya, dimakan atau memakan.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku permisi. Saya akan segera pergi ke rumah anda dan merawat putri kesayangan anda dengan baik." ujar Shion. Wanita itu mengambil tas tangan serta koper yang dibawanya menuju taksi.

Shion menyeka air matanya dengan lembut, tak ingin menghancurkan riasan _make up_ -nya karena Ia tak ingin membuat gadis kecil yang akan dirawatnya ketakutan melihat wajahnya yang belepotan _make up_.

Wanita itu berusaha keras menahan tangisannya, Ia tak mampu berkutik. Terlepas dari hidupnya yang selalu diatur oleh Ayahnya, tak memiliki kebebasan atas keputusannya sendiri. Menjalani sandiwara konyol dengan pria yang bahkan tak memiliki rasa empati untuknya.

Satu - satunya yang dapat Ia terima hanyalah merawat seorang gadis kecil yang tak Ia kenal. Namun itu bukan merupakan masalah yang besar untuknya karena Shion mencintai anak - anak sama seperti kekasihnya. Dan anak kecil mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama serta mempertemukan dirinya dengan pria yang saat ini tengah menjadi kekasih hatinya.

•••

* **Ting Tong**

Hinata berlari kecil, hendak membuka pintu berharap Ayahnya udah pulang bersama dengan calon Ibu barunya. Tangan kecil itu memegang knop pintu membukanya dan menemukan sesosok wanita asing yang tak Ia kenal sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau pasti Hinata, salam kenal. Namaku Shion dan aku yang akan merawatmu mulai hari ini." Shion mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu memandang dengan tatapan berbinar wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Wanita cantik dan anggun, sosok yang ramah dan lembut. Wanita yang memiliki aura keibuan yang sangat kental sekaligus wanita yang akan menjadi istri dari ayahnya, Ibu barunya.

"Apa kau akan menjadi _Kaa san_ -ku kelak?" Shion tersenyum tipis, Ia lalu mengelus surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

"Entahlah." jawab Shion ambigu.

"Apa kau lapar Hinata? Mau kubuatkan _pancake_ dan segelas coklat hangat?" tanya Shion, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

Alasannya simpel, Shion tak ingin Hinata terlalu berharap banyak kepadanya untuk menjadi Ibu dari gadis itu kelak. Karena wanita itu sudah menetapkan hatinya pada satu pria, yaitu tunangannya. Pria yang tak akan pernah tergantikan bahkan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tampan sekalipun.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin cepat tidur, besok aku akan masuk ke sekolah baruku."

"Baik, kalau begitu, bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam? Aku akan meletakkan koperku di dalam dan menemanimu untuk tidur."

Hinata membukakan pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Shion masuk. Sementara wanita itu meletakkan kopernya di ruang tamu, Hinata mengait tangan Shion.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku dan menyanyikan lagu untukku, _Kaa san_?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Tentu saja sayang." ujar Shion lembut.

Rona wajah kemerahan terpancar pada pipi Hinata. Gadis kecil itu bahagia, bahkan Ia tak sanggup mengungkapkannya dengan kata - kata. Hinata menarik tangan Shion dan mengantarnya ke dalam kamar yang di desain berwarna _pink_.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku nyanyikan untukmu?" tanya Shion sambil menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dan menepuk - nepuk dada gadis itu pelan.

"Terserah _Kaa san_ , selama ini _Tou san_ menyanyikan aku lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Bagaimana jika _Kaa san_ juga menciptakan lagu untukku agar aku memiliki dua lagu spesial, satu dari _Tou san_ dan satu lagi dari _Kaa san_." ujar Hinata dengan mata berbinar - binar.

Kepribadian gadis itu kali ini tampak begitu manja. Wajar saja, karena sejak kecil Hinata tak pernah mendapat perlakuan yang begitu menyenangkan dan tak sekalipun mencicipi kemewahan serta kasih sayang dari Ayah maupun Ibunya sehingga gadis itu berusaha untuk dewasa.

Meski di dalam hati kecilnya, Ia sangat ingin hidup seperti anak pada usianya.

" _Kaa san_?"

"Ah, maaf aku melamun. Um, Hinata chan - "

"Ya _Kaa san_?" Shion meneguk ludahnya berat. Wanita itu tak keberatan dengan sikap manja Hinata. Sebaliknya Ia sangat senang mengetahui kepribadian Hinata yang amat manis dan lucu, hanya saja wanita itu sedikit risih dengan panggilan yang disebutkan oleh Hinata kepadanya.

Ia berniat untuk mengklarifikasinya namun mungkin tidak hari ini melihat wajah bahagia Hinata yang menempel padanya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu.

" _Kaa san_?"

"Hinata, pejamkan kedua matamu sayang. Aku tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu untukmu, tapi aku bisa memainkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Tunggulah sebentar di sini." ujar Shion lembut yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Sementara wanita itu keluar dari kamar Hinata, Ia pergi menuju ruang tamu di mana Ia meletakkan kopernya dan membuka koper itu, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam case yang terdapat dalam kopernya dan mengeluarkan alat musik andalannya.

Segera Ia menggenggam alat musik itu di tangannya dan berlari menuju kembali ke kamar di mana gadis cilik itu menunggu kehadirannya.

"Hinata _chan_ , - "

" _Kaa san_? Jadi apa yang akan _Kaa san_ mainkan?" tanya Hinata penasaran saat melihat Shion menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Ta - da. Aku akan memainkan ini untukmu." ujar Shion riang sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang Ia sembunyikan.

Wanita itu membawa sebuah viola pada tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam _bow_ yang akan Ia gunakan untuk memainkan alat musik klasik tersebut.

" _Kaa san_ bisa memainkan _violin_?" Shion menggeleng lembut.

"Benda ini bukan _violin_ , sayang. Bentuknya memang mirip seperti _violin_ namun ini adalah sebuah _viola_ dan aku adalah seorang _violis_." terang Shion.

"Aku akan memainkan ini untukmu, jadi pejamkan kedua matamu dan tidurlah yang nyenyak ya." Shion menaruh bodi _viola_ itu pada bahu kirinya, tangannya lalu menggesekkan _bow_ itu pada senar yang terdapat pada _viola_ itu dengan halus.

Menghasilkan suara dan melodi yang mengalun indah. Pandangan mata Hinata tak berkedip melihat wanita yang dianggap sebagai Ibunya memainkan alat musik itu, Ia seakan terhipnotis dan terhisap masuk ke dalam setiap alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh Shion, mengantarkan gadis cilik itu pada alam mimpinya.

Sementara itu Shion memejamkan kedua matanya, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada nada yang dimainkannya. Setiap nada yang tercipta dari gesekkannya membuat hati wanita itu sedikit gusar, mengingat masa lalu di mana Ia pernah memainkan lagu ini untuk bayinya.

Ya, anak yang berada dalam kandungannya yang sempat digugurkan oleh sang Ayah.

Shion sedikit terisak, namun wanita itu mati - matian menahan isakannya. Ia tak ingin membangunkan sosok gadis kecil yang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk tertidur pulas. Wanita itu kemudian membuka matanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa Hinata telah terlelap.

" _Oyasuminasai Kaa san_." igau Hinata dalam tidurnya.

Shion menghentikan permainannya, wanita itu kemudian meletakkan viola-nya di atas meja dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Hinata yang terbaring. Wanita itu kemudian membelai surai indigo Hinata, membelah poni rata gadis itu dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Jika saja bayiku saat itu masih hidup, maka mungkin saat ini Ia akan terlihat sangat mirip denganmu, Hinata." bisiknya sendu.

" _Oyasuminasai Hime_." Shion memberikan kecupan pada kedua pipi gadis itu. Belum ada satu hari penuh Ia lewatkan bersama dengan anak dari seorang Uzumaki itu namun Ia sudah dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Hinata.

•••

 **つづく**

 **Sunshine VI - Yuki Hime**


	7. Chapter 7

Shion tersenyum melihat wajah mungil Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Sesekali wanita itu mencubit pelan pipi kemerahan gadis cilik itu. Batinnya bertanya mengenai fisik Hinata yang begitu jauh berbeda dari Naruto.

Apa Hinata benar anak kandung Naruto? Mengapa kepribadian serta fisik mereka berdua begitu berbeda? Apa Naruto pernah bercerai? Siapa Ibu kandung Hinata?

Seandainya Hinata bukan anak kandung Naruto, lantas mengapa gadis manis ini tinggal hanya berdua bersama pria itu? Atau jangan - jangan Naruto adalah pemangsa anak - anak alias seorang pedofil.

Melihat wajah mesumnya saja Shion sudah merinding membayangkan nasib Hinata yang hanya tinggal berdua bersama Naruto.

"Dasar pria mesum sialan, lihat saja! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Hinata walau hanya seujung kuku saja!" gumam Shion kesal.

Wanita itu telah dihantui oleh pemikirannya sendiri tanpa mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Ya, meski ada benarnya juga bahwa Naruto jatuh cinta pada gadis di bawah umur.

"Aku sangat lelah." Shion terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin, wanita itu kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dan membaringkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang tempat Hinata terlelap.

Bersama dengan Hinata telah mencairkan hatinya yang membeku dan menghangatkan jiwanya. Wanita itu sangat ingin melepas kepenatan yang sudah Ia alami dengan tertidur di samping Hinata.

•••

Dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu nampak sesosok pria yang mengamati kedua wanita dan gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas itu dengan tatapan intens. Ya, Naruto telah diam - diam mengikuti Shion, mengamati bagaimana wanita itu memperlakukan Hinata.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana Ia melihat ekapresi kebahagiaan pada wajah Hinata serta chemistry yang tercipta dari kedua insan yang baru saja bertemu itu.

Sebaik apapun usaha Naruto untuk membesarkan Hinata, Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak dapat menjadi sosok seorang Ibu bagi Hinata. Sosok yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun.

Pria itu mengendap - endap masuk ke dalam kamar putrinya. Ia kemudian membelai surai indigo Hinata dengan sangat lembut, mengangkat poni rata yang menutupi dahi gadis itu dan mengecup dahinya.

Bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur pun, Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kebahagiaannya mendapat sosok wanita yang memperlakukannya bak seorang Ibu.

 _Shapire_ Naruto kemudian menangkap sosok Shion yang tertidur sambil memegangi tangan Hinata. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju lemari Hinata, mengambil sehelai kain hangat guna menutupi bahu wanita itu.

" _Arigatou_." bisik pria itu lirih.

Naruto tersenyum, pilihan Ibunya memang tak pernah salah. Shion benar - benar wanita baik yang dapat diandalkan. Namun keputusannya tak akan pernah berubah. Ia tak akan mampu mencintai wanita lain sebaik atau secantik apapun mereka.

Hatinya hanya terpaku bagi Hinata. Pria itu bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan Hinata-nya digerayangi oleh lelaki maupun pria lain selain dirinya. Ya, hanya dirinya seorang yang boleh memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

•••

 _Amethyst_ itu perlahan terbuka sesaat setelah pria pirang itu keluar dari kamar. Tangan kanannya meremas kain yang terselip pada bahunya. Masih terngiang jelas dalam indra pendengarannya ucapan terima kasih yang dilontarkan pria itu. Nampaknya, pria itu tak seburuk kelihatannya.

Shion melepaskan genggaman tangannya secara perlahan, takut membangunkan gadis yang baru saja di-tidurkan-nya. Wanita itu kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata lembut dan berjalan perlahan keluar dengan kain yang menutupi kedua lengannya.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Shion kala melihat Naruto duduk santai sambil menegak segelas _brandy_ yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah dinikmati olehnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu. Apa kau pura - pura tidur di sana dengan pakaian minim seperti itu untuk menggodaku? Maaf saja, aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu."

"Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir aku tertarik padamu?" ujar Shion sarkas, sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

Wanita itu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping pria itu, mengambil gelas kosong yang tersedia di atas meja dan menuangkan sedikit _brandy_ mahal itu dan menegaknya.

"Hei, siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk duduk dan minum, huh?" tanya Naruto kesal. Shion terdiam, Ia tak menggubris ucapan Naruto dan dengan cueknya memutar gelas berisi brandy itu dan menegaknya.

"Hanya perasaanku, atau sikapmu mulai menghangat, Tuan Uzumaki?" goda Shion.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Memang hatinya telah sedikit terbuka bagi Shion setelah melihat perlakuan hangat wanita itu pada Hinata. Namun bukan berarti Ia jatuh cinta pada Shion, hanya saja bersikap baik pada wanita itu tak ada salahnya bukan?

Lagipula, Ia merasa bersalah akibat dirinya yang tak sanggup bekerja sama dengan baik dan melakukan tindakan yang kurang adil kepada Shion.

"Hanya perasaanmu." jawab Naruto singkat.

Shion tersenyum, wanita itu mulai melihat sedikit perubahan pada sikap Naruto. Dan jika Ia memancing Naruto agar lebih terbuka kepadanya, maka Ia dapat mengetahui fakta di balik semuanya dan mungkin saja dapat menyelamatkan Hinata dari bahaya yang sedang mengincar gadis itu.

"Hinata gadis yang sangat manis dan baik." Umpan mulai dilempar, Shion telah siap untuk memancing.

"Benar, putriku memang gadis yang yang sangat cantik dan baik." Seekor ikan mulai mengitari umpan, tergoda untuk menyantap umpan tersebut.

"Dia sama sekali tak memiliki kemiripan denganmu, apa Hinata mirip dengan Ibunya?" Naruto memincingkan matanya, menatap Shion tajam.

Pria itu bukanlah seorang yang bodoh. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Shion ialah pertanyaan yang bertubi - tubi yang sering Ia dapatkan semenjak Ia mengasuh Hinata dari bayi sampai sekarang.

Dan Naruto tak menyukai motif di balik pertanyaan menjebak tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Ia sangat mirip dengan Ibunya." jawab Naruto datar.

"Apakah kau pernah menikah sebelumnya?" Cukup.

Pria itu sudah tak tahan dengan omong kosong ini. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Shion berusaha mengorek informasi darinya. Apapun maksud dari wanita itu, yang jelas Naruto tak menyukainya.

Naruto menaruh gelas kaca itu di atas meja dengan kasar. Pria itu kemudian bangkit berdiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shion dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Shion yang tertawa hambar karena diacuhkan oleh pria itu. Tawa penuh kekalahan.

Wanita itu tak menyangka pengaruh _barndy_ yang cukup kuat tak mampu membuat Naruto untuk buka mulut.

"Awas saja kau, Uzumaki Naruto. Akan kubongkar semua rencana licikmu, bagaimana pun caranya." Shion mengepalkan tangannya. Dirinya sudah berjanji akan melindungi Hinata dari ancaman binatang buas. Meskipun binatang buas itu adalah Ayah sang gadis tersebut.

Shion bangkit dari tempat duduknya, wanita itu meregangkan badannya yang kaku untuk sejenak lalu berjalan menelusuri seluruh ruangan, mencari kamar kosong untuk ditempatinya beristirahat malam ini.

"Satu, dua - " jemari Shion menghitung jumlah kamar yang terletak di dalam penthouse itu.

"Apa?!" Wanita itu berteriak frustasi kala hanya menemukan dua buah kamar yang tersedia di sana. Satu milik Hinata dan satu lagi milik Naruto.

Tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari rencana Kushina agar Naruto dan Shion dapat tidur bersama sehingga wanita paruh baya dapat memberikan Hinata seorang adik serta cucu manis yang berasal dari darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! Lebih baik aku tidur di sofa dan mati kedinginan daripada aku harus tidur bersama pria mesum itu!" Shion merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, lengannya Ia gunakan guna menutupi silau dari lampu yang menusuk kedua matanya.

"Kuharap hari - hari sial ini segera berlalu." lirihnya pilu.

•••

"Mmh, _Kaa san_?" Hinata mengucek kedua matanya pelan, ini baru jam empat pagi dan gadis itu terbangun karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu untuk bangun pada jam segini di saat kehidupannya masih susah dulu.

Gadis itu membuka selimut yang menutupi badannya dan kemudian turun. Ia berjalan keluar untuk mengecek sosok yang kemarin menemaninya hingga tertidur. Sosok yang sangat Ia rindukan nomor dua setelah sang Ayah.

" _Kaa san_? Sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu polos kala melihat Shion duduk lemas dengan wajah lelahnya.

Wanita itu tak dapat tidur semalaman. Maklum saja, karena sejak kecil Shion tak selalu termanjakan dan tak pernah merasakan hidup susah. Hal itu pula yang menjadi alasannya tak menikahi tunangannya sampai saat ini. Karena Shion tak memiliki keberanian untuk hidup sederhana.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau bangun? Ini masih jam empat pagi!" teriak Shion kaget saat melihat angka yang menunjukkan pukul empat pada jam dinding yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Aku sudah biasa bangun jam segini, lagipula aku lapar." ujar Hinata.

Gadis cilik itu lalu berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil tiga butir telur, paprika merah dan beberapa bahan tambahan lainnya. Dengan gerakan cekatan gadis itu memotongi mulai dari bawang bombai, paprika dan jamur shimeji dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk.

Gadis muda itu kemudian dengan lihai mulai menyiapkan wajan yang bahkan terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Lalu Ia mulai menyalakan kompor, menuangkan minyak dan menumis bahan - bahan yang sudah Ia potong sebelumnya. Tak lupa Hinata menambahkan berbagai macam bumbu sebagai penyedapnya.

Wajah Shion memerah menahan malu yang begitu dalam saat melihat kepiawaian Hinata dalam memasak. Hanya melihat Hinata memasak membuat diri Shion terkagum sekaligus merasa tidak becus.

Wajar saja karena wanita itu selalu memesan makanan siap saji atau hanya sekedar menggesekkan kartu kreditnya di restoran mewah. Hanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan tanpa perlu bersusah payah membeli sayur, mencucinya, memotongnya dan memasaknya seperti yang Hinata lakukan saat ini.

"Hinata, kalau kau mau biar aku meneleponkan restoran untukmu. Kau mau makan apa sayang?" tanya Shion kasihan. Ia tak tega melihat gadis kecil itu memasak dalam kondisi setengah sadar akibat bangun dari tidur.

"Tak apa _Kaa san_ , aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula _Tou san_ menyukai masakanku."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat Shion geram. Ayah macam apa yang membiarkan putrinya bermain dengan pisau dan api? Namun Shion tak menyadari bahwa didikan Naruto membuat gadis itu mandiri dan mampu bertahan hidup dalam situasi yang keras.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian membawa piring berisi _omelette_ itu ke atas meja makan.

" _Kaa san_ , makanlah bersamaku." ujar Hinata.

Shion duduk di atas meja makan. Wanita itu menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya, masakan gadis kecil itu. Hanya sebuah omelette, namun entah mengapa wanita itu merasa bahwa masakan seserhana itu terasa lebih istimewa.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak sekali! Rasanya aku jadi mengingat masa lalu. Ibuku pernah memasakan ini untukku." ujar Shion.

"Syukurlah. Aku takut jika _Kaa san_ tak menyukai masakanku."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Hinata. Masakanmu luar biasa, tapi kuharap setelah ini kau berhenti memasak dan fokus pada sekolahmu." ucap Shion.

"Kenapa? Bukankah _Kaa san_ menyukai masakanku?" tany Hinata polos dengan nada sedihnya.

"Tentu saja. Namun bukankah itu tugasku sebagai seorang Ibu untuk memasak? Aku juga tak ingin melihatmu bangun pagi - pagi buta hanya demi menyiapkan makanan untuk _Tou san_ -mu itu, karen itu juga merupakan tugasku sebagai seorang istri. Karena itu, fokuslah pada pelajaranmu, sekolahmu dan jadilah murid yang pintar dan berprestasi. Apa kau mengerti?" terang Shion panjang lebar.

 _'Ah, apa yang sudah kukatakan?'_ Batin wanita itu menyesal. Ucapannya seakan memberikan harapan palsu bagi Hinata.

"Um, aku mengerti." jawab Hinata singkat. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sedikit sesak mendengar ucapan Ibunya yang akan menggantikan tugasnya dalam memasak makanan untuk sang Ayah.

 _'Aneh, perasaan apa ini?'_ Batin gadis polos itu sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau sekarang tidur lagi ya?"

"Tapi _Kaa san_ , sekarang sudah jam setengah enam. Aku harus siap - siap. Sekolah akan dimulai jam tujuh."

"Ah, kau benar! Kalau begitu bergegaslah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah nanti." Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai mempersiapkan barang - barang yang harus Ia bawa.

Sementara Shion, wanita itu membuka kopernya dan mencari kotak _make up_ -nya. Tak lupa Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi guna mencuci wajahnya yang lelah dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk mengantar Hinata ke sekolah barunya.

•••

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan apa saja yang harus Ia bawa ke sekolah, Hinata keluar. Gadis itu memakai seragam baru serta mengenakan sepasang sepatu dan membawa sebuah tas mahal yang diberikan oleh sang nenek kepadanya.

" _Kaa san_ , aku sudah siap."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." ujar Shion sembari menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan _Tou san_?"

"Kurasa dia masih terbaring di ranjang karena mabuk." ucap Shion cuek.

"Mabuk? Apa benar _Tou san_ baik - baik saja? Bagaimana jika _Tou san_ sakit? Apa lebih baik aku bolos sekolah saja? Bagaimana ini _Kaa san_?" ujar Hinata gugup.

"Hinata sayang, Ayahmu baik - baik saja jadi - "

"Abaikan dia." ujar Shion dingin.

Wanita itu merasa bahwa perhatian Hinata pada Naruto di ambang batas kewajaran antara Ayah dan anak. Apa mungkin Naruto telah memanipulasi Hinata sedemikian rupa? Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Shion ingin mengubur pria pedofil itu hidup - hidup.

"Daripada itu, Hinata. Apa kau tahu di mana Ayahmu menyimpan kunci mobilnya?"

Hinata menggeleng; "Kami tidak mempunyai mobil."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengantarmu ke sekolah? Ah, gawat. Sudah jam segini, kau tak boleh telat di hari pertama sekolah." ujar Shion panik. Wanita itu mondar - mandir ke sana ke mari memikirkan cara bagaimana agar bisa selamat mengantar Hinata ke sekolah.

 _'Uzumaki sialan! Bukankah Kushina san sangat kaya? Lantas mengapa pria mesum itu bahkan tak mempunyai sebuah mobil?'_

"Hm, _Kaa san_ aku bisa naik _subway_ sendiri. Jangan khawatir."

"A.. Apa? Tidak! Pokoknya tidak boleh! Akan berbahaya untukmu naik fasilitas umum sendirian." ujar Shion.

 _'Ck, Ayah macam apa yang membiarkan putrinya naik subway sendirian? Uzumaki Naruto, lihat saja! Kau tidak akan lolos!'_

"Kita naik taksi saja!" Shion menarik tangan Hinata dengan tergesa - gesa. Wanita itu kemudian memanggil taksi dan segera naik ke dalamnya bersama Hinata.

"Ke _Horikoshi Gakuen_ dengan kecepatan penuh pak!" Perintah Shion.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan calon Ibu barunya tersebut. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada nostlagia masa lalu saat gadis itu pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar. Kepanikan dan perhatian sang Ayah padanya sangat mirip dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shion.

 _'Tidak apa - apa Hinata. Asalkan ada Ibu, Ayah juga pasti akan bahagia.'_

 **•••**

 **つづく**

 **Sunshine** VII **\- Yuki Hime**

 **A/n :**

 **Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah menunggu, me-review serta mendukung cerita ini. Yuki sangat menghargai komentar baik dan dukungan dari kalian.**

 **...**

 **Jika kalian tak menyukai sesuatu maka jauhilah. Jangan kau caci maki tapi tetap kau ikuti.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata hanya mampu diam. Gadis itu merasa tercengang dan kagum melihat kemewahan serta fasilitas yang dimiliki oleh sekolah elit tempat Ia akan menuntun ilmu. Ditambah lagi beberapa dari teman barunya berasal dari kalangan kelas atas. Baik orang itu artis maupun seorang politikus terkenal.

"Hinata! Kemari dan duduklah di sini!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan canggung Hinata menghampiri gerombolan teman - teman barunya itu. Baru kali ini gadis itu merasakan dirinya diterima oleh orang banyak. Dan hal itu tentu saja tak lepas dari pengaruh sang nenek yang telah memperlakukan gadis itu bak cinderella.

"Hei Hinata, ceritakan tentang dirimu. Di mana sekolah lamamu? Dan apa alasanmu pindah ke sekolah ini? Apa kau bercita - cita menjadi seorang idol juga?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu bertubi - tubi.

"Uhm, sebenarnya - " Ucapan Hinata terputus saat Ia mengingat pesan sang nenek yang terngiang di kepalanya.

 _'Dengar baik - baik Hinata. Jangan kau pernah bocorkan masa lalumu kepada siapa pun di sekolah barumu. Jika mereka penasaran tentang dirimu, karanglah suatu cerita seakan - akan kau terlahir sebagai seorang putri bangsawan dan bersikaplah anggun. Apa kau mengerti?'_

"A.. Aku hanya bosan bersekolah di rumah." ujar Hinata kikuk. Gadis itu hanya mampu berdoa agar teman barunya tak lagi penasaran tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu.

"Wah, apa selama ini kau bersekolah di rumah?" tanya Rin. Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Kau pasti seorang putri yang sangat dijaga ketat ya?" timpal Saara. Gadis berambut merah itu menatap Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Y.. Ya, Ayahku terlalu _overprotective_ padaku."

"Hah, kau benar - benar beruntung Hinata. Ayahku bahkan tak mempunyai waktu untuk mempedulikanku." ujar Rin sambil menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Hei Rin, jangan memulainya lagi. Kami sudah muak mendengar ceritamu." gerutu Saara.

"Hinata, kau benar - benar sangat cantik. Jurusan apa yang mau kau ambil?" tanya Konan, salah satu gadis paling populer di sekolah barunya.

"Itu, aku belum memutuskannya." ujar Hinata. Gadis itu tampak sedikit ragu. Jurusan yang terdapat pada sekolah elit yang telah melahirkan top model serta idol maupun akrtis ternama itu membuat rasa percaya diri Hinata ciut.

Gadis itu tak memiliki kemampuan maupun keberanian yang cukup untuk mengambil jurusan - jurusan kelas tinggi tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika model? Kulitmu sangat putih dan halus bak porselin, bergabunglah denganku dalam jurusan fashion dan model." ajak Saara.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Masuklah jurusan akting bersamaku. Wajahmu yang bak seorang dewi sangat cocok jika dijadikan sebagai peran _tritagonis_." timpal Rin.

"Masuk jurusan musik bersamaku. Akan kujadikan kau vokalis utama band-ku." sahut Konan.

Hinata tak mampu berkata apa - apa. Bukankah mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar? Lantas apa gunanya juga bagi Hinata untuk memilih semua jurusan yang bahkan tak ingin Ia jadikan profesi di masa depannya.

"Uhm, teman -teman tenanglah. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Saat ini aku hanya ingin berfokus pada pelajaran saja."

Ucapan Hinata membuat tiga orang temannya menjadi hening. Tatapan mata heran tertuju pada wajah Hinata saat ini, membuat gadis itu berpikir apakah Ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

"Hinata, jangan - jangan kau - "

" _A.. Anoo_ , ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak! Jangan sia - siakan wajah cantikmu itu Hinata! Jangan menjadi seorang _nerd_! Kau harus masuk jurusan fashion bersamaku!" ujar Sara sambil bergelayut pada lengan Hinata.

"Hei, jangan memaksanya!" Konan menepis tangan Sara.

Gadis itu kemudian merangkul pundak Hinata; "Bergabunglah bersamaku."

Hinata melepaskan tangan Konan dari atas bahunya, gadis itu kemudian menatap teman - temannya sambil tersenyum lembut; "Terima kasih atas tawaran kalian, tapi aku masih belum tertarik. Kuharap kalian mengerti." ujar Hinata lembut.

Oh ayolah, dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Lagipula gadis itu sama sekali tak merasa mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup di bidang musikal maupun berakting namun Ia cukup tertarik melirik fashion dan modeling meskipun Hinata tahu biaya yang dibutuhkan tidaklah sedikit untuk membeli barang bermerek dan _make up_ yang mahal.

•••

"Sudah bangun?" Shion memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Dirinya sedikit tersentak ke belakang saat melihat pria yang paling Ia benci berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang menjadi milik pria itu.

"A.. Apa ini? Mau apa kau ke sini? Sudah kau apakan diriku?!" Teriak Shion sambil menarik selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya naik ke atas menutupi dadanya.

* **Twitch**

Urat - urat kemarahan muncul pada dahi Naruto. Apa wanita yang dijodohkan oleh Ibunya ini adalah pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa? Perlakuannya sangat aneh dan agresif.

"Bisakah kau tidak heboh dan membuat spekulasi sendiri? Dasar merepotkan. Apa kau lupa bahwa kau pingsan setelah pulang dari mengantar Hinata?"

Kesadaran Shion perlahan mulai pulih. Otaknya memutar kembali moment kejadian saat Ia pulang dari mengantar Hinata.

 _"Hah, aku lelah sekali. Kuharap pria sialan itu sudah pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku sangat ingin berbaring untuk sejenak. Kepalaku pusing." gumam Shion. Wanita itu membuka pintu dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah barunya._

 _Namun kepulangannya justru disambut oleh pemandangan seorang pria yang mondar mandir dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana boxer._

 _"Ah, kau sudah pula - "_

 _"Me.. Mesum!" Belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan perkataannya, Shion menyeruduk kepala Naruto dengan sangat keras membuat keduanya terpental._

 _"Ukh! Hei! Wanita gila! Apa kau mau kuusir dari tempat ini?!" Teriak Naruto marah namun tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja hal itu karena Shion yang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai dengan nyawa yang melayang di udara._

 _"Ck merepotkan! Makanya aku sangat benci wanita manja!" Naruto membopong tubuh Shion yang kehilangan kesadaran dan membaringkannya di atas kasur._

"Ah, aku ingat. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan? Mondar mandir dalam keadaan telanjang?! Tidak tahu malu!" ujar Shion sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu! Lagipula ini rumahku, terserah aku mau melakukan apa! Dasar wanita sinting." jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau juga selalu bersikap seperti ini kepada Hinata? Dasar pedofil! Awas saja, aku tak akan tinggal diam jika kau menyentuh Hinata-ku!"

"Hinata-mu? Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi milikmu?! Dengar, aku sudah cukup muak dengan kelakuanmu! Perjanjian kita batal! Akan kuberikan 25% dari sahamku dan kau pergi dari rumahku! Jauhi Hinata!" ujar Naruto tegas.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Hinata sudah menganggapku sebagai Ibunya. Jangan khawatir Tuan Uzumaki, aku akan pergi setelah aku menikah nanti. Dengan membawa Hinata besamaku." ancam Shion.

Wanita itu turun dari ranjang dan hendak berjalan keluar namun sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya, mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat sampai - sampai wanita itu meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh?! Aku yang merawatnya sejak kecil, Hinata adalah putri sah-ku. Dan orang luar sepertimu lebih baik tak ikut campur dalam urusanku atau kau akan terima sendiri akibatnya." Ancam Naruto.

Pria itu kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan keluar dengan membanting pintu kamar membuat Shion terduduk di atas lantai dengan tangan bergetar. Aura Naruto begitu mencekam, rasanya seakan pria itu hendak membunuh siapa pun yang berani berurusan dengan Hinata-nya.

"Hiks, apa yang harus aku lakukan." isak Shion.

Wanita itu tak tahu lagi harus bertindak apa. Segala keputusan yang Ia ambil selalu salah dan tindakan yang menurutnya tepat selalu ditentang. Seperti pada saat Ia memilih untuk mempertahankan kandungannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

•••

Naruto memijat pelipisnya pelan guna menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menerjangnya akibat efek mabuknya yang belum hilang dan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh Shion tadi.

"Dia pikir dia siapa? Merebut Hinata dariku?" gumam Naruto.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan keluar, hari ini Ia sedang tak dalam mood yang bagus untuk bekerja. Namun ancaman dari Ibunya membuat Naruto mau tak mau tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju perusahaan barunya di bawah naungan Ayah dari wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya itu.

"Kh, lihat saja. Akan kuusir kau dari rumah itu sebelum kau atau Ayahmu itu sempat mengancamku."

•••

"Hinata? Apa kau masih menunggu jemputanmu?"

"Uhm, begitulah." jawab Hinata gugup. Gadis itu berada dalam kepanikan yang nyata sekarang. Ia berangkat sekolah menggunakan taksi sehingga ke sekolah barunya sehingga tak begitu paham rute yang Ia lewati.

Berbeda jika sang Ibu tadi membiarkannya untuk menaiki _subway_ sendirian maka mungkin Hinata sudah berada di rumah saat ini. Apalagi Hinata masih belum begitu paham cara menggunakan _smartphone_ yang diberikan oleh sang nenek ditambah lagi lingkungan sekolah serta tempat tinggalnya yang masih begitu baru baginya.

 _'Ah bagaimana ini.'_ Batin Hinata bingung. Gadis itu tidaklah bodoh, tadi pagi Ia memang sempat menanyakan perihal bagaimana penjemputannya kepada Ibu barunya itu namun Shion tak menanggapi dengan serius dan bahkan mengatakan pada Hinata agar jangan khawatir.

"Mungkin _Tou san_ dan _Kaa san_ sibuk. Sebaiknya aku mencari cara untuk pulang sendirian." Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Setidaknya navigasi gadis itu cukup baik untuk anak yang berumur sembilan tahun.

Ia hanya harus menemukan stasiun terdekat atau pos polisi untuk mengambil peta atau menanyakan jalan, barulah Ia bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Hinata berjalan menuju penyebrangan jalan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Ia menunggu. Namun di kala gadis muda itu ingin menyebrang, amethyst-nya menatap seorang pria seumuran Ayahnya sedang berdiri mematung di dekat penyebrangan itu.

" _Jii san_ , apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang membutuhkan bantuan?" Hinata terdiam mendengar jawaban paman itu. Menurut sisi pandangnya, gadis itu dapat dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa paman yang berada di hadapannya itu tidak bisa melihat namun tak mungkin Hinata mengucapkannya secara terbuka bukan?

"Aku mau menyebrang jalan. Apa _Jii san_ mau ikut bersamaku?" Kali ini, giliran pria dengan kacamata hitam itu yang terdiam.

Pria itu tak menyangka akan ada orang yang menawarkannya bantuan padahal Ia tak sedang membawa tongkat penuntun jalannya dan berlaku seperti orang pada umumnya.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan lembut Hinata meraih tangan itu dan menuntun pria itu pelan - pelan sampai ke ujung jalan.

 _'Tangannya sangat mungil, apa gadis ini masih kecil?'_

"Sudah sampai." ujar Hinata.

"Terima kasih gadis cilik. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Hinata."

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya pria itu penasaran.

"Sembilan tahun." Pria itu cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Hinata. Gadis itu terdengar cukup cerdas di usianya yang baru menginjak angka sembilan tahun.

"Hm, apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis cilik sepertimu di tengah sore seperti ini? Apa kau baru saja pulang sekolah?"

"Sebenarnya aku baru hari ini masuk ke sekolah baruku dan aku sedang berusaha mencari jalan untuk pulang ke rumah." ujar Hinata ragu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Di mana rumahmu?"

"Ah, tidak usah repot - repot _Jii san_. Aku bisa sen - "

"Apa kau baru saja meremehkanku?" ujar pria itu memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak.

"Ti.. Tidak. Maaf _Jii san_ , aku tak bermaksud meremehkan _Jii san_ hanya saja aku takut merepotkan _Jii san_." ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Tatapan gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tenanglah nak, aku hanya ingin membalas budi padamu. Jangan khawatir, aku memang tidak bisa melihat namun aku tidak bodoh."

Benar, pria itu telah kehilangan kedua matanya karena sebuah kecelakaan belasan tahun yang lalu namun hal itu tak lantas menjadikannya sebagai pribadi yang bodoh dan tak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Setidaknya pria itu mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat tajam dan mampu menghafalkan jalan di sekitar kota itu hanya dengan menggunakan indra perasa dan penciumannya saja.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh meminta tolong pada Jii san untuk menunjukan jalan terdekat menuju _Central Shibuya_ _Penthouse_?"

 _'Central Shibuya Penthouse? Bukankah itu kawasan elit? Apakah gadis ini berada dari lingkungan kelas atas? Namun, mengapa seorang putri elit dibiarkan berkeliaran di daerah seperti ini tanpa pengawasan?'_

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat." Pria itu menggandeng tangan Hinata. Tingkahnya yang sangat normal sempat membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa pria itu sebenarnya mampu melihat atau hanya berpura - pura sebagai orang buta.

"Um, _Arigatou Jii san_."

•••

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putriku?" Naruto menatap Orochimaru malas. Jika saja pria tua yang ada di hadapannya itu bukanlah kerabat dekat sang Ibu yang akan membantunya maka sudah Naruto pastikan tubuh pria paruh baya sudah remuk di tangannya.

"Baik." jawab Naruto singkat.

 _'Memang buah busuk tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya yang juga busuk.'_ Batin Naruto kesal.

Pria itu kesal bukan tanpa alasan. Pasalnya, Naruto sangat ditekan dan diinjak di bawah pengaruh Orochimaru yang terkenal akan kesombongannya. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah putra tunggal dari seorang pewaris Namikaze Corp, perusahaan saingan terbesar Orochimaru.

Pria tua licik itu seakan - akan hanya memberikan janji palsu pada Ibunya dan menekan serta memanfaatkan kepintaran serta berusaha mengorek rahasia yang Naruto ketahui demi menghancurkan Namikaze.

Dan tentu saja Naruto tak akan semuda itu termakan tipu daya licik seorang Orochimaru.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kalian mempercepat pernikahannya." ujar Orochimaru.

 _'Cih, berusaha mengikatku dengan perjanjian pernikahan?! Dasar tua bangka licik! Kau pikir semudah itu menipu seorang yang tumbuh dalam keluarga Namikaze?'_

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mengharapkan pernikahan dengan putri anda, hanya saja - " Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Kudengar dari pengakuannya kemarin bahwa Ia mempunyai seorang tunangan yang akan segera menikahinya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Ah, aku sangat kecewa dengan anda dan putri anda, Tuan Orochimaru. Apa anda berniat mempermainkan perjanjian yang telah anda dan Ibu saya tanda tangani?"

 _Skak mat!_

"Hahaha. Kau memang benar - benar putra Kushina ya. Tenang saja, akan kupastikan bahwa putriku hanya akan memilihmu saja." ujar Orochimaru sambil tersenyum licik.

Tatapan matanya seakan mengintimidasi dan menantang Naruto.

"Kau bahkan sudah boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Ayah jika kau mau."

"Anda harus berusaha sangat keras untuk membuat saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan itu." ujar Naruto dingin. Pria itu kemudian melirik ke arah jam yang terpaku di dinding ruangannya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang anda ingin bicarakan, saya permisi. Sudah waktunya saya menjemput putri saya." Naruto berjalan keluar namun langkah kakinya terhenti sebentar saat Ia mencapai di depan pintu.

"Semoga beruntung, Tuan Orochimaru." ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan senyum palsunya. Pria itu kemudian sedikit membanting pintu ruangannya, membuat Orochimaru mendecih kesal.

"Cih, dasar bocah sombong. Kita lihat saja nanti, apa benar kau atau aku yang akan berkuasa?" gumam Orochimaru geram.

•••

Naruto menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya, di sana terdapat _wallpaper_ dirinya yang sedang memeluk sosok satu - satunya gadis yang paling berharga di matanya. Entah mengapa keputusan Ibunya menjadi serba salah di matanya untuk saat ini.

Di saat pria itu ingin mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk bersama Hinata, Ibunya datang dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pria egois dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Sosok Ayah yang buruk yang tak mengerti keinginan putrinya.

Namun lihatlah sekarang, pria itu bahkan tak mempunyai waktu seleluasa dulu setidaknya sesaat setelah Ia mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan serabutannya dan memaksa Hinata berhenti sekolah.

"Sial, sudah jam segini. Apa wanita itu sudah menjemput Hinata?" Naruto menatap jam tangannya. Hari sudah semakin larut akibat dirinya meladeni omongan tak bermutu calon ayah mertuanya.

Naruto kemudian memanggil taksi, memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya dan menemui permata hatinya serta berharap tak akan ada lagi masalah yang akan membuat amarahnya meledak.

"Kurasa aku harus membeli sebuah mobil. Hinata pasti akan senang. Lagipula sudah lama Ia ingin jalan - jalan menggunakan mobil bukan?" gumam pria itu.

•••

Dugaan pria itu salah besar. Ketika dirinya berharap bahwa Ia dapat menemukan sang _mood booster_ yang tak lain ialah putri kecilnya saat pulang ke rumah namun apa yang Ia dapatkan justru berita buruk perihal Hinata-nya yang tak kunjung pulang ke rumah.

"Ba.. Bagaimana ini, Naruto." ujar Shion panik. Wanita itu tak menyangka bahwa kecerobohannya akan berakibat sangat fatal. Wanita itu bahkan telah menelepon pihak sekolah namun tak ada tanggapan positif.

Sekolah tak bertanggung jawab karena tentu saja hal itu merupakan tanggung jawab masing - masing orang tua untuk mengetahui jadwal serta menjemput putra - putri mereka sepulang sekolah.

Naruto menarik serta mencengkram bahu Shion kuat. Pria itu kemudian menatap wanita itu dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kental.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau sengaja melakukan hal ini, huh?! Apa kau dan ayah busukmu itu sengaja menjebakku?! Kalian boleh saja melakukan apapun padaku, namun jika aku melihat satu. Satu saja luka pada tubuh Hinata, maka kupastikan tidak kau, tunanganmu maupun ayahmu akan selamat!" teriak Naruto murka.

Pria itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Shion hingga terjelembap ke atas lantai. Ia lalu keluar, namun belum sempat pria itu berlari guna mencari Hinata, putrinya itu muncul dengan seorang pria asing yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Hinata - "

" _Tou chan_?" Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya, gadis itu kemudian berlari menuju arah sang Ayah yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Maaf Hinata, maafkan _Tou chan_. Apa kau baik - baik saja? Kau tidak terluka kan?" ujar Naruto panik. Pria itu kemudian melihat wajah dan sekujur tubuh Hinata, berusaha menemukan luka yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh putrinya lagi.

Hinata menggeleng ; "Aku baik - baik saja, _Tou chan. Jii san_ yang mengantarku." jawab Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah pria yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

Naruto tercengang. _Shapire_ -nya membulat sempurna menatap dengan jelas pria yang baru saja mengantarkan putrinya itu. Ketakutan serta bayangan masa lalunya perlahan muncul, membuat tubuh pria itu bergetar.

Entah mengapa Naruto begitu lemah ketika harus dihadapkan dengan orang - orang yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya di masa lalu.

" _Tou chan_?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian menatap putri kecilnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Masuklah terlebih dahulu, Hinata. _Tou chan_ harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan paman yang baru saja mengantarmu pulang. Kau mandi dan makan malamlah terlebih dahulu." terang Naruto lembut.

"Um, baiklah." Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Beberapa saat terhening, pria tuna netra itu membuka suaranya ; "Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto." ujar pria itu tenang.

Naruto tak terkejut. Ia paham betul sifat mantan rekan kerjanya yang memiliki indra pendengaran yang begitu peka sehingga tanpa kedua penglihatannya pun pria itu mampu melihat melalui telinganya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar pulang putriku, Shino _san_." ujar Naruto hormat.

"Jadi dia putrimu. Apakah dia, bayi yang menyebabkanku kehilangan kedua mata serta pekerjaanku dan membuatku menjadi seorang pengangguran?" Naruto terdiam. Untuk sesaat pria itu berada dalam masa lalunya, di mana Ia telah mencelakai dan mengorbankan _partner_ -nya demi keselamatan dirinya dan Hinata.

Memang benar, tugas seorang pemadam kebakaran ialah menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang terjebak namun lain ceritanya dengan Naruto. Pria itu telah melanggar sumpahnya serta berbohong dan mencelakai rekannya. Hanya demi dirinya yang tak ingin kehilangan mimpi yang telah Ia cita - citakan semenjak kecil.

"Maafkan aku." lirih Naruto.

"..."

"Dia sepadan." ujar Shino. Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sebuah rasa lega memenuhi dada pria itu karena selain putrinya yang pulang dengan selamat, Ia juga masih diberi kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada sosok yang paling berjasa atas hidupnya.

Jika saja saat itu Shino membocorkan seluruh kejadiannya maka Ia tak akan mungkin bisa membesarkan dan hidup bersama Hinata. Alih - alih merawat Hinata, mungkin Naruto akan mendekam di penjara dan putrinya akan diserahkan ke panti asuhan.

" _Tou chan_ , di mana _Jii san_?" Sebuah tarikan kecil pada lengannya membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Paman Shino sudah pergi karena ada urusan yang mendesak. Dia menitipkan salam padamu." Naruto tersenyum hangat, Ia kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"Apa _Tou chan_ kenal dengan _Jii san_?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah teman _Tou chan_ yang sangat berharga sama seperti Sakura _Baa san_ dan Sasuke _Jii san_." terang Naruto.

"Kenapa _Tou chan_ tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Hinata polos namun Naruto lagi - lagi hanya melemparkan senyumannya.

"Bersabarlah sayang. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, ketika kau sudah cukup dewasa." Naruto mengelus surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

•••

 **つづく**

 **Sunshine VIII - Yuki Hime**

 **A/n :**

 **Gummy chan - Ada donk, Hime bakal suka sama *hm* siapa ya. Apakah ada yang mau bantu yuki untuk memikirkan cowok yang pantas ditaksir hime selain naru?**

 **Ryanromdlon - Ini udah banyak belum?**

 **Ana - Mungkin chap depan Hime udah mulai umur 16 tahun**

 **Blue kira - Shion kan ga mau hidup susah**

 **Yulippi - Makasih :***

 **Musasi - Maklum calon ibu baru**

 **Nico andrian, nawawim451, nayasant japaneze - Ini lanjutannya**


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata tak merasa nyaman saat ini. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Ia merasa bahwa Ayah dan calon Ibunya sedang tak dalam kondisi yang baik dan akur. Setiap kali Shion hendak mendekati maupun mengurus Hinata, maka Naruto akan membentak dan bahkan mencaci maki wanita itu dengan kata - kata kotor.

Bahkan Naruto tak segan untuk menarik tangan Hinata kasar ataupun memarahi gadis muda itu hanya karena Ia ikut campur dalam membela calon Ibunya.

"Hinata! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, jangan mendekati wanita sialan itu!"

"Tidak! Apa yang _Tou chan_ lakukan pada _Kaa san_!" Hinata menggunakan tubuhnya guna menjadi tameng bagi Shion agar sang Ayah tak lagi berbuat kasar pada wanita itu.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi _Kaa san_ -mu, huh?!" bentak Naruto keras. Nadanya membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ayahnya saat ini seperti bukan Ayahnya.

"Hinata, sudahlah."

"Apa benar kau _Tou chan_ -ku?" _Amethyst_ Hinata menatap shapire Naruto dengan tatapan takut. Ayahnya sungguh seperti orang gila yang tengah kehilangan kewarasannya saat ini.

"Tsk - " Naruto berbalik, mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah. Rasa cintanya pada Hinata saat ini malah berbaring menyerang dirinya.

"Baik, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan pergi." ujar Naruto. Pria itu bahkan tidak mengerti akan apa yang Ia ucapkan saat ini.

Pria itu membiarkan emosi sesaatnya mengambil alih atas tubuh dan tindakannya tanpa berpikir panjang akan akibat yang ditimbulkan dari keputusannya tersebut. Yang saat ini Naruto tahu ialah Ia muak dengan semuanya. Dengan Ibunya yang mengambil keputusan sembrono, dengan Shion yang sok ingin merebut Hinata dari sisinya, dengan sang Ayah yang sudah membuat hidupnya menderita.

Dan dengan Hinata, yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

•••

" _Kaa san_ , apa _Tou chan_ benci padaku? Aku sudah bertindak kurang ajar. _Tou chan_ pasti membenciku." isak Hinata. Gadis itu mengusap pipinya kasar, menghapus air mata yang tak henti jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Menyesali tindakannya, karena dengan perkataannya Ia telah membuat sang Ayah pergi.

Baru kali ini Hinata melihat dan mendengar sang Ayah yang tampak begitu murka. Apalagi sampai melakukan hal ekstrim dengan pergi dari rumah. Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan tanpa Ayahnya?

"Hinata, tenanglah. Ayahmu akan kembali, berikan Ia waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ini semua bukan salahmu. ujar Shion mencoba menghibur.

Dalam hati kecilnya, wanita itupun merasa sedikit bersalah karena semua ini diakibatkan oleh dirinya. Salahkan Ia yang dengan begitu mudahnya menyayangi Hinata meski Ia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan gadis muda itu sehingga membuat ikatan persatuan antara Naruto dan Hinata terputus.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa _Tou chan_?" Mendengar ucapan pilu Hinata, Shion membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, masih ada aku. Aku yang akan membesarkanmu dan megajarimu sampai _Tou san_ -mu pulang. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

•••

 **7 Tahun kemudian**

Seorang gadis dengan surai indigo yang berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari, serta _make up_ tipis yang terpoles pada wajahnya turun dari dalam sebuah mobil _porsche cayman limited edition_ yang berwarna senada dengan baju _pink_ muda yang dikenakannya.

Tubuhnya yang langsing serta perawakannya yang tinggi membuat siapa pun yang menoleh padanya tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini.

Tak ada yang tidak mengenali seorang Uzumaki Hinata. Gadis muda berbakat, putri tunggal seorang Uzumaki yang telah mencapai debut dan puncak ketenaran di usia enam belas tahun, mengalahkan model - model papan atas yang telah berkarir cukup lama melebihi dirinya.

"Nona Hinata, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi pemotretan akan dimulai."

"Hn, aku akan segera ke sana."

•••

Pose demi pose yang Hinata lakukan selalu berhasil memberi efek merinding bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Lekukan tubuhnya yang indah membuat segala pakaian yang Ia kenakan bahkan mungkin sebuah karung beras pun akan hadi indah jika sudah menempel pada tubuh Hinata.

Belum ditambah ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang mampu menampilkan berbagai mimik sesuai dengan apa yang diminta oleh atasannya. Baik itu ceria, sedih, marah, anggun dan banyak lagi. Bahkan tak jarang dirinya menerima penawaran sebagai seorang aktris.

Namun tentu saja Hinata menolak semua hal itu, Ia tak ingin menyia - nyiakan sekolah yang sudah susah payah dibayar oleh sang nenek. Meski saat inipun Hinata tak terlalu membutuhkan sekolah itu karena Ia mampu bekerja sendiri.

"Yak, selesai. Kerja bagus semuanya, terutama kau Hinata." ujar sang fotografer.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Sejak pertengkarannya beberapa tahun silam dengan sang ayah, gadis itu merasa hampa. Seakan ada yang kosong di dalam hatinya. Ayahnya, satu - satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya tak lagi mempedulikannya hanya karena Ia membela wanita yang baru masuk ke dalam keluarganya.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Naruto hanya memberi waktu. Waktu bagi Hinata agar menyadari arti cinta yang sesungguhnya sekaligus menunggu gadis itu remaja agar Naruto dapat memiliki Hinata dengan seutuhnya bahkan dengan cara yang paling kotor sekalipun.

Lagipula jika sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun ke atas, dirinya tak akan dianggap lagi sebagai seorang pedofil bukan?

•••

"Hinata _chan_! Lama tidak bertemu, apa kau sudah mengambil cuti untuk ke pantai saat musim panas nanti?" ujar Rin seraya merangkul lengan Hinata.

"Entahlah Rin. Jadwalku sangat penuh dan aku segan kepada pihak agensi untuk mengambil cuti." jawab Hinata.

"Apa kau yakin, Hinata? Padahal aku sudah mengajak Katō _senpai_ untuk menemani kita." timpal Sara.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah mendengar ocehan sahabatnya. Memang benar, selain sosok sang Ayah, ada satu lagi lelaki yang sangat menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Hei - hei, lihat wajah _Hime_ kita ini. Mukanya seperti kepiting rebus setelah mendengar Katō senpai akan ikut, hahaha." goda Konan.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya menganggap Kato _senpai_ tak lebih dari seorang yang kukagumi. Itu saja." ujar Hinata membela diri.

•••

Hari ini tidaklah seperti hari biasanya. Setelah memutuskan untuk berpisah sekian lama dengan Hinata, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah tempat putrinya itu tinggal bersama Shion.

"Kuharap Ia masih mau menerimaku." gumam Naruto lirih. Pria itu kemudian menyiapkan mentalnya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya tetap sama seperti saat Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, foto kenangan yang biasa dibuat Hinata bersamanya kini telah tergantikan oleh potret gadis manis itu bersama dengan Shion.

"Mau apa lagi kau ke sini?" satu suara tegas menyambut kedatangannya.

"Tentu saja aku kembali untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, bukan? Memangnya ada alasan apa lagi?" ujar Naruto santai.

"Kuharap kau tidak melukai putriku lagi."

* **Brak**

Naruto meninju keras dinding yang berada di sampingnya, Ia kemudian memincingkan matanya tajam ke arah Shion; "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, sejak kapan Hinata menjadi putrimu?!"

Shion yang dulu mungkin saja bergetar menanggapi emosi Naruto yang selalu mengintimidasinya, namun Ia yang sekarang sudah berbeda. Wanita itu tetap tegar dan menjawab Naruto; "Lantas katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau masih pantas untuk menjadi Ayahnya? Kau meninggalkannya sendirian sementara aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya." ujar Shion.

"Aku bahkan harus meyakinkan Ayahku agar Ia tidak menghancurkan dirimu yang sombong dan bahkan aku merasa bersalah pada Kushina san karena telah berbohong padanya. Namun semua itu aku lakukan hanya demi Hinata, bukan untukmu." terang Shion panjang lebar.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga memiliki pilihan untuk melepaskan Hinata jika aku mau. Apalagi di saat tunanganku sudah memiliki pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi saat ini. Apa kau tak tahu betapa besar pengorbananku bagi Hinata?"

Naruto terdiam membisu. Ucapan Shion memang benar. Selama ini pria itu telah meninggalkan Hinata dan berfokus hanya pada perusahaan yang sedang dikembangkannya saat ini. Dan Ia pun berutang budi pada Shion yang telah merawat Hinata tanpa meminta biaya apapun darinya.

Apalagi wanita itu juga menyembunyikan perihal dirinya yang kabur dari Orochimaru serta Ibunya yang masih berada di London.

"Dua puluh lima persen saham dari perusahaan Uzumaki bukan?" gumam Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Kuberikan dua lima persen saham dari perusahaanku. Namun syaratnya pergilah, jangan temui Hinata lagi. Menghilanglah dan hiduplah bahagia dengan tunanganmu." ujar Naruto.

Shion mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal akan perilaku pria yang bertindak egois dan sesuka hatinya sendiri itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Shion membalikan badannya. Ia enggan untuk bertengkar dengan pria yang sudah membuat dirinya menjadi kacau. Dua puluh lima persen saham Uzumaki bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wanita itu pergi dari kehidupannya yang bagaikan neraka namun wanita itu tidak tega.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata nanti? Apa gadis itu mampu hidup tanpanya? Well, tentu saja gadis itu sanggup untuk hidup mandiri namun apakah Ia baik - baik saja tinggal berdua hanya dengan Naruto? Hinata bukanlah gadis kecil lagi, Ia sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang dan Shion masih mempunyai ketakutan bahwa cepat atau lambat pria itu akan menyakiti Hinata.

Baik secara psikis maupun jasmani.

Sementara Naruto kembali ke kamar yang sudah lama tidak Ia huni. Kamar itu masih tetap sama seperti sebelum Ia meninggalkan rumah. Tampaknya Shion dan Hinata tidur dalam satu kamar sehingga kamar pria itu masih tetap rapi dalam posisi awal. Sama sekali tak tersentuh.

"Sial. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Keputusan yang kuambil selalu salah. Mungkin seharusnya, dari awal aku menuruti perintahmu, Tou san." Naruto menatap potret dirinya yang masih muda bersama sang Ayah.

Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah akibat mengabaikan ucapan Ayahnya. Ayahnya bahkan lebih mengenal dirinya daripada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Ayahnya benar, tak seharusnya Ia mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Ayah di saat dirinya sendiri masih bertindak labil seperti seorang remaja.

"Mengapa dari sekian banyak wanita yang ada di dunia, aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Bahkan usia kita terlampau jauh. Sekeras apapun aku menetapkan hatiku agar aku hanya mencintaimu sebatas keluarga namun aku tak sanggup. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata?"

•••

" _Tadaima_." Hinata membuka pintu. Tak seperti biasanya. Suasana jadi terlihat lebih sepi. Bahkan Ibunya yang selama ini menyambut kepulangannya tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

" _Kaa san_?" Hinata menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Ia kemudian pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Gelap. Tak ada tanda - tanda kehadiran Ibunya di mana pun.

"Hinata?" suara khas bariton yang berat itu membuat tubuh Hinata menegang. Suara yang telah lama tidak Ia dengar. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Hinata dingin. Gadis itu tak menoleh, tak juga membalikan badannya. Ia hanya berdiam diri, bertanya dengan nada yang tak pernah Ia gunakan sebelumnya kepada sang Ayah, pria yang tega meninggalkannya selama tujuh tahun.

"Berbalik dan tataplah wajahku jika kau ingin berbicara padaku, Hinata. Sejak kapan aku mendidikmu untuk menjadi anak yang kurang ajar?" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Baik. Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu." ujar Hinata. Gadis itu hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingat mengajarimu menjadi anak yang tak tahu sopan santun seperti ini, Hinata. Atau wanita sialan itu yang mendidikmu sebagai gadis berangasan seperti sekarang ini?" ucapan Naruto berhasil memancing Hinata. Gadis itu berbalik, maniknya menatap manik sang Ayah dengan tajam.

"Jangan kau berani berbicara seperti itu mengenai Ibuku." ujar Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Dirinya sama sekali belum bisa memaafkan sang Ayah yang telah membuangnya tujuh tahun silam meski dalam hati kecilnya gadis itu ingin melampiaskan rasa rindunya kepada sang Ayah. Apalagi melihat fisik Ayahnya yang masih menawan dan sama sekali tak bertambah tua meski sudah tujuh tahun berlalu.

Untuk sesaat Naruto dan Hinata terdiam, larut dalam perasaan mereka masing - masing. Mereka masih terpesona akan keindahan satu sama lain. Paras Hinata yang sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa membuat Naruto tak mampu lagi meredam perasaannya.

"Hinata - " Naruto sedikit tersentak kala melihat amethyst yang tadi menatapnya dengan serius kini mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Hinata, " panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Pria itu kemudian membawa Hinata ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Hentikan! Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk memelukku?" Hinata memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto yang semakin mengerat.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

" _Baka_! Ke mana saja _Tou chan_ selama ini? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu?!" Hinata menyerah. Ia tak sanggup berlarut lama marah kepada sang Ayah. Sama seperti saat itu, di mana sang Ayah sama sekali tak membelanya di hadapan sang kakek.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata berulang yang diucapkan sang Ayah kepadanya. Kata - kata yang membuatnya muak. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang polos. Gadis itu membutuhkan penjelasan yang logis.

Apalagi selama tujuh tahun, gadis itu menuliskan berbagai pertanyaan yang selama ini terngiang di kepalanya. Tentang mengapa sang Ayah begitu banyak menyimpan rahasia daripadanya.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kata maaf. Aku ingin penjelasan." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Ayah.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang. Pria itu berpikir, mumgkin sudah saatnya bagi Hinata untuk mengetahui semuanya. Tentang masa lalunya, tentang Ayahnya dan tentang bagaimana Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang sudah dibesarkannya selama ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Segala hal yang ingin kau ketahui selama ini. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu kan, Hinata?" Naruto mengelus surai indigo putrinya dengan lembut.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, padahal gadis itu tahu bahwa ucapan kasih sayang Ayahnya hanyalah sebatas hubungan antara seorang Ayah dengan putrinya.

 _'Padahal Tou chan sering mengatakan hal itu padaku, namun mengapa kali ini terasa begitu berbeda?'_

"Hinata?"

"Hn, bicaralah." ujar Hinata dingin, membuat Naruto bertanya - tanya mengapa sikap hangat putrinya begitu berubah derastis hanya dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun?

"Aku akan terlebih dahulu menceritakan soal masa laluku."

•••

 _"Naruto, sudah berapa kali Tou san katakan padamu! Tidak boleh ada kecacatan dalam keluarga Namikaze! Apa - apaan nilaimu! Mengapa kau tak berusaha mendapatkan A+ dalam semua mata pelajaran?!" Bentak Minato. Pria itu membawa sebuah rotan kayu dan memukulkannya pada betis bagian bawah bocah pirang itu._

 _"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Tou chan."_

 _"Anak bodoh! Apa yang bisa kuharapkan darimu?! Kurasa aku tak akan mampu mewariskan Namikaze Corp padamu." Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan oleh Minato ke arah Naruto. Pukulan itu tak kunjung berhenti bahkan ketika Naruto tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berdiri._

 _"Bangun! Hukumanmu belum selesai!"_

 _"Hentikan Minato! Apa kau gila?! Putra kita hanya mendapat nilai B dalam pelajaran matematika dan kau memukulnya sampai seperti ini? Apa kau ingin membunuh putra kita?!" Teriak Kushina. Wanita itu memeluk tubuh putra sematawayang-nya erat, melindunginya dari pukulan sang suami yang mengamuk._

 _"Ck, " Minato membanting rotan kayunya. Pria itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan tak mampu melawan sang istri yang terus terusan membela putra sulungnya._

 _"Kaa chan?"_

 _"Apa kau baik - baik saja Naru chan? Akan Kaa chan panggilkan Tsunade Baa chan untuk mengobatimu ya?"_

 _"Aku baik - baik saja Kaa chan." Naruto berdiri dengan lutut gemetar. Bocah itu kemudian berjalan pincang menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu._

 _Sementara Kushina hanya mampu menatap putranya dengan hati yang perih. Dahulu hubungan suami dengan putranya tidaklah renggang seperti sekarang ini. Minato sangat menyayangi Naruto, putra satu - satunya yang pria itu miliki._

 _Namun obsesinya untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai pewaris terhebat Namikaze Corp memecah belah segala keakraban itu. Minato tak lagi mau melihat Naruto sebagai apa adanya anak itu. Melainkan menuntut agar Naruto menjadi anak yang sempurna tanpa cacat._

 _Namun tentu seorang manusia tidaklah dapat sempurna seutuhnya. Juga seseorang pun mempunyai batas kesabaran yang tak mampu lagi Ia tahan. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi pada diri Naruto._

 _"Minato." Kushina menghampiri suaminya yang tengah duduk menatap dokumen - dokumennya._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Hentikan semua obsesi gilamu pada putra kita. Naruto bukanlah seorang robot yang harus mengikuti perkataanmu setiap saat dan dihukum dengan keji ketika Ia tak mampu mencapai keinginanmu. Jangan didik Ia menjadi seorang monster!" Bentak Kushina._

 _"Hn." Minato tampak tak menggubris perkataan Kushina, membuat wanita itu sedikit menyesal telah menikahi sosok yang sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaannya._

 _"Jika saja aku tahu kau akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini, maka mungkin aku tak akan pernah menjatuhkan pilihanku padamu."_

 _"Apa kau sudah selesai? Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan." ujar Minato dingin._

 _"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menyesal." Kushina keluar dengan membanting pintu, sementara Minato hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya mendengar pernyataan Kushina._

...

 _"Pewaris Namikaze apanya! Aku sudah muak!" Naruto membanting segala benda yang berada di kamarnya. Lelaki itu sudah muak dengan ajaran Ayahnya dan segala bentuk pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya hanya karena dirinya._

 _Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil smartphone-nya. Naruto tak tahu dengan tujuan hidupnya, seringkali Ia mencari cara untuk dapat bunuh diri hanya karena Ia tak sanggup bertahan dengan kelakuan Ayahnya lagi._

 _"Pemadam kebakaran, huh?" Naruto melihat chanel U-tube nya. Ia ingat sejak kecil Ia sering meminta mainan truk pemadam kebakaran kepada Ayahnya._

 _"Aku lebih memilih menjadi pemadam kebakaran dengan gaji rendah daripada hidup dalam kemewahan namun sengsara dengan menjadi pewaris Namikaze Corp." ucapan lirih Naruto terdengar oleh sang Ibu yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar putranya._

 _Sebagai seorang Ibu, Kushina merasa Ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kebahagiaan putra sematawayang-nya meskipun Ia harus mengorbankan dirinya atau bahkan mungkin cinta sejatinya hanya demi membela putranya itu._

 _*Klek_

 _Kushina membuka pintu itu pelan, wanita itu masuk dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan simpati._

 _"Kaa chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang tak biasa dari raut wajah Ibunya._

 _"Naru chan - " Kushina mendekat. Ia duduk di sebelah putranya sambil membawa kepala putranya itu dalam dekapan hangatnya._

 _"Tidak apa - apa jika kau tak ingin menjadi pewaris Namikaze Corp, katakan saja. Kaa chan akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Apa saja yang kau inginkan. Itu sudah tugasku sebagai seorang Ibu untuk bertanggung jawab atas hidupmu." ujar Kushina lembut._

 _"Hidupmu yang sebenarnya, segala keputusan yang ingin kau ambil, kegiatan yang ingin kau lakukan. Tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun." lanjutnya._

 _"Kaa chan, apa boleh? Apa boleh aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa harus berada di bawah tekanan Tou san lagi? Apa boleh aku terlepas dari neraka yang menjeratku ini?" tanya Naruto bertubi - tubi._

 _"Tentu saja boleh nak. Kau putraku, aku akan mendukungmu. Jangan lupakan bahwa Ibumu ini adalah seorang Uzumaki. Darah Uzumaki mengalir dalam darahku dan darahmu." Kushina menunjuk dada putranya._

 _"Dan Uzumaki adalah seorang yang memiliki hak serta kebebasan penuh atas dirinya dan hidupnya."_

 _"Arigatou Kaa chan."_

...

 _Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi Naruto, meninggalkan bekas lebam kemerahan pada wajahnya. Naruto menggigit lidahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh tangan Ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah atlit karate andalan Jepang, tentu tenaga pria itu tak main - main walau hanya sekedar tamparan yang diberikan olehnya._

 _"Katakan sekali lagi, apa keinginanmu tadi?" ujar Minato menantang._

 _"A.. Aku ingin jadi pemadam kebakaran." Tangan Minato terlayang ke atas mendengar jawaban putranya tersebut namun tangan kanan Kushina menahan tangan sang suami yang hendak memukul kembali putra mereka._

 _"Sudah cukup, Minato."_

 _"Rupanya kau sudah berani melawanku, Kushina." ujar Minato seraya memincingkan matanya menatap Kushina tajam._

 _"Tidak seharusnya aku melawanmu. Aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang istri yang patuh kepada suaminya, namun bisakah kau memberi kesempatan pada putra kita untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan?"_

 _"Kumohon, berikan Ia satu kesempatan untuk membuktikan kemampuannya." pinta Kushina melas._

 _"..." Minato terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia teringat kembali saat di mana pria itu sering membelikan Naruto sebuah truk pemadam kebakaran saat putranya itu masih berumur lima tahun._

 _"Baik. Lakukan semaumu. Namun jika kau gagal, kau akan tetap menjadi pewaris Namikaze Corp. Satu hal lagi, tak akan kesempatan kedua untukmu." ujar Minato seraya berlalu pergi._

 _"Arigatou Tou san!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya dalam - dalam. Rasa haru memenuhi hatinya, Ia tak menyangka Ayahnya yang begitu keras sanggup melunak walau hanya sekejap. Namun Ia bersyukur, masih dapat melakukan apa yang Ia inginkan dan membuktikan pada Ayahnya bahwa Ia mampu menjadi lebih hanya dari sekedar pewaris Namikaze Corp._

 _"Syukurlah Naru chan." ujar Kushina lega._

 _"Arigatou Kaa chan." Naruto memeluk Ibunya erat. Tentu saja semua ini tak terlepas dari peran Ibunya yang memberinya keberanian serta kepercayaan diri untuk terus melangkah mengejar mimpinya._

...

 _Dua tahun Naruto bekerja keras sebagai pemadam kebakaran termuda yang bertugas. Namun hasil kerja kerasnya begitu saja Ia jatuhkan saat dirinya bertemu dengan seorang Ibu dan bayi perempuan mungil yang terjebak di dalam apartemen yang sedang terbakar._

 _Entah apa yang menghipnotis pemuda pirang itu, Ia begitu saja menghabiskan waktu tanpa berbuat apa - apa dan menuruti permintaan dari Ibu muda itu untuk meninggalkan Ibu muda itu sendirian serta membawa bayi perempuan mungil yang terbungkus lampin dalam gendongannya._

 _Padahal, pantang hukumnya bagi seorang pemadam kebakaran untuk meninggalkan siapa pun di dalam lokasi kebakaran apapun alasannya. Membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan rekan sesama tim-nya. Naruto diliputi perasaan bersalah akan semua itu, sehingga Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari karirnya sebagai pemadam kebakaran._

 _"Maafkan aku." Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengucapkan permohonan maafnya kepada Hinata._

...

 _Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya kala Ia tak mengerti lagi dengan tujuan hidupnya. Memilih mengundurkan diri daripada menanggung aib maupun dipecat secara tidak terhormat. Melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab serta memfitnah rekan sekaligus teman dekat yang harus kehilangan kedua mata serta pekerjaan karena dirinya._

 _"Kaa san, aku pulang." Naruto datang kepada Ibunya dalam keadaan kacau, menangis sambil menggendong seorang bayi mungil._

 _"Naruto?! Apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang? Mengapa kau pulang dan menangis? Siapa bayi ini?" Kushina menghampiri putranya yang masih terus menundukan kepala dalam keputus asaan-nya._

 _Kushina menuntun Naruto untuk duduk, menyodorkan segelas air dingin untuk membuat putranya tenang. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian menggendong bayi perempuan yang ada dalam pelukan Naruto dan menimangnya dengan lembut._

 _"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak berani menatap mata sang Ibu karena merasa sangat bersalah._

 _"Maukah kau menceritakan semua kejadian itu dari awal kepada Ibumu ini?"_

 _"Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku."_

 _"Tentu saja Ibumu ini tak akan puas hanya dengan jawaban itu bukan?"_

 _Naruto memberanikan diri menatap wajah Ibunya. Pemuda itu menjelaskan semua detail kejadian yang merubah hidupnya, kesalahannya, sikap pengecutnya, tentang bagaimana Ia melanggar sumpahnya sebagai pemdam kebakaran dan dirinya yang memfitnah Shino karena takut rekannya itu akan membocorkan rahasia yang membuat dirinya malu._

 _"Maafkan aku, Kaa san. Aku telah mengecewakanmu."_

 _"Jadi begitu, kurasa kau tidak sepenuhnya melakukan kesalahan Naru chan. Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Lihat, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang bayi yang baru saja memulai kehidupannya." terang Kushina._

 _"Bayangkan saja jika kau bersikeras menyelamatkan keduanya, maka mungkin bayi ini tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati kehidupannya dan bahkan mungkin aku akan kehilangan putra kesayanganku." lanjutnya._

 _"Terkadang memerlukan suatu pengorbanan untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Kushina tersenyum saat melihat jari telunjuknya yang tengah digenggam oleh tangan mungil yang berada dalam pelukannya._

 _Untuk sesaat hati Naruto menghangat. Perasaan bersalahnya perlahan sirna mendengar ucapan sang Ibu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama kala sang Ayah muncul dengan raut wajah murka menghampiri pemuda itu dan menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras._

 _"Kau benar - benar aib bagi keluarga Namikaze! Menjijikan! Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan dan kau membuangnya begitu saja hanya demi makhluk yang bahkan tak kau ketahui asal usulnya?! Apa kau sudah gila huh?!" Teriak Minato._

 _"Nh, oeekk - "_

 _"Minato! Hentikan! Putra kita tidak - "_

 _"Diam Kushina! Ini semua karena kesalahanmu, Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak berguna! Semua ini karena kau yang terlalu sering memanjakannya!" Naruto tersentak mendengar penuturan sang Ayah._

 _"Jangan salahkan Kaa san. Kaa san tidak bersalah, aku yang salah." ujar Naruto._

 _"Kau, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menyela ucapanku, huh?!" Tamparan keras kembali melayang mengenai pipi Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah muak dengan sang Ayah yang memperlakukannya bagai binatang dan menyalahkan Ibunya._

 _"Hentikan Tou san. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa kau perlakukan sesuka hatimu. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini." Naruto menahan tangan sang Ayah._

 _"Manusia sepertimu bukanlah putraku! Jangan berharap kau bisa kembali setelah pergi dari sini!" Semakin keras Minato berteriak membuat Hinata semakin menangis._

 _"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke neraka ini." ujar Naruto. Ia kemudian mengambil alih Hinata dari pelukan Ibunya kemudian menatap Kushina lirih._

 _"Naru chan."_

 _"Kaa san, terima kasih atas segalanya. Maaf karena aku sudah mengecewakanmu selama ini." Naruto memberi kecupan pada pipi sang Ibu._

 _"Ingatlah satu hal, Naruto. Aku tetap Ibumu apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan di saat kau memerlukanku dan satu hal lagi - " Kushina mengecup dahi Hinata dengan lembut._

 _"Jagalah nyawa yang sudah dititipkan padamu dengan sepenuh hati. Ibu bangga padamu, Naru chan."_

 _Saat itulah Naruto bersumpah bahwa Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata dan mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai Ayah sekaligus pelindung bagi Hinata._

•••

Hinata termenung mendengar kisah masa lalu sang Ayah. Tanpa sadar air matanya lagi -lagi menetes. Jadi selama ini, hal yang sudah Ia percayai adalah kebohongan semata? Dan lagi, orang yang selama ini membesarkannya, orang yang selama ini Ia cintai bukanlah Ayah kandungnya. Seluruh kehidupannya adalah kebohongan.

Hati gadis muda itu terasa begitu nyeri mendengar fakta yang diucapkan ' _Ayahnya_ '. Ibu kandungnya terbunuh karena pria di hadapannya ini menolak untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Ibunya. Paman Shino yang ditemuinya sewaktu Ia berumur sembilan tahun harus kehilangan pekerjaan dan kedua matanya akibat ulah pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata tidak tahu apakah Ia masih mempunyai Ayah atau keluarga lain di luar sana. Dan lagi - lagi semua ini terjadi karena ulah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkanku kepada polisi? Kenapa kau tidak mengembalikanku ke keluarga kandungku saat kebakaran itu terjadi? Kenapa kau merawatku? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, pria itu tak mampu menjawab. Karena jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata merupakan salah satu rahasia kelam yang Ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto bersumpah tak akan membongkar rahasia itu sampai Ia mati.

"Tak ada seorang pun keluargamu yang selamat. Karena itulah aku merawatmu, Hinata. Maafkan aku." Naruto membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukan posesifnya.

Menceritakan masa lalunya membuat pria itu semakin menyadari bahwa dirinya memang sedari dulu menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan Hinata hanya untuk dirinya.

"Jangan menangis Hinata, aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

•••

 **つづく**

 **Sunshine IX - Yuki Hime**

 **A/n :**

 **Maaf Yuki ga bisa up teratur. Tugas Yuki menumpuk. Yuki janji fokus di fic ini dan Two Hearts dulu. Kalau sudah tamat, Yuki akan pertimbangkan buat fic ぎせい** **Gisei jadi multichap.**

 **Cemilan - Ini Hinata udah 17 tahun, adegan romantis? Lemon? :|**

 **Aoi Doi - Hee, maaf ya :( ga pedopil kok, tenang mwahaha, anw, thanks udah memberi yuki kesempatan dengan mau membaca fict yuki.**

 **Ngecroot - Gak naksir kok, cuma kagum aja paling nanti sama kato senpai.**

 **Dark Rael Grandia - Gomeenn, siap :')**

 **Megahinata - No, no, Toneri ntar muncul sebagai anunya hime.**

 **Guest - Why don't you write in Indonesian instead of using that damn translator?**


	10. Chapter 10

Semenjak kepulangan Naruto, Shion memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu, mengabaikan Hinata yang memohon pada wanita itu agar tetap berada di sisinya. Namun keputusannya sudah bulat, dengan mendapatkan dua puluh lima persen saham Uzumaki, maka sudah tak ada alasan bagi Shion untuk tinggal di sana dan merawat Hinata.

Sejak hari itulah Hinata pun mulai terlihat murung, tak memiliki gairah hidup dan mengabaikan pemotretan yang sudah dijadwalkan. Vakum dari dunia permodelan serta mengurung diri. Apalagi ketika Ia mengetahui fakta bahwa selama ini Ia bukanlah anak kandung sang Ayah, seperti apa yang dikatakan orang - orang kepadanya.

Rasa kepercayaannya luntur. Jika tidak terlalu mendesak, maka Hinata tak akan berbicara dengan Naruto. Sementara Naruto, pria itu merasa tolol karena sudah membongkar rahasia yang Ia pikir akan memutuskan ikatan mereka sebagai Ayah dan anak sehingga Ia mampu mendekati Hinata sebagai seorang kekasih.

Namun nyatanya tidak.

"Hinata, besok kau libur bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Tokyo _Disneyland_?" Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto sejanak, matanya kemudian berfokus kembali pada buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Hn, " jawabnya dingin.

"Lama kelamaan kau terdengar seperti Sasuke _Jii san_?" ujar Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ya, mungkin karena Naruto _Jii san_ terlalu lama meninggalkanku." Penekanan kata _Jii san_ yang diucapkan oleh Hinata entah mengapa membuat hati Naruto sedikit perih.

Pria itu menyukai kala gadis itu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _Tou san_ , alih - alih menyebutnya dengan sebutan Jii san. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat jarak antara mereka semakin jauh.

Naruto hanya mampu mengehela nafas. Menggapai cinta Hinata bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah.

•••

Keesokan harinya, Hinata memakai _long dress_ berwarna ungu dengan ornamen batu _swarovsky_ memenuhi bagian dadanya, tak lupa dengan _high heels_ dua belas cm berwarna hitam yang menambah kesan elegan pada gadis itu.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, sayang. Namun kau tak lupa kan, bahwa kita mau pergi ke _Disneyland_?" tanya Naruto _sweatdrop_. Penampilan Hinata bak seorang model yang hendak berjalan di atas panggung _runway_ saja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak mempunyai baju kaos ataupun celana pendek dan _sneakers_. _Kaa san_ \- maksudku Shion _Baa san_ tak pernah membelikannya untukku."

Terdengar tak masuk akal, namun memang benar Shion tak pernah membiarkan Hinata untuk memakai baju yang nyaman meski hanya di rumah. Shion selalu membiasakan Hinata untuk mengenakan dress daripada kaos oblong dan celana pendek.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Sekarang bagaimana jika kau ganti gaunmu dengan jaket ini, kurasa cukup panjang untuk menutupi paha bawahmu." ujar Naruto lembut yang dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu kemudian pergi ke kamarnya, mengganti gaunnya dengan jaket sang Ayah. Hinata memeluk erat jaket berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam pada lengannya itu, mengendus aroma sang Ayah yang sangat Ia rindukan. Sebenarnya Hinata juga tak ingin bersikap dingin terus terhadap Ayahnya namun Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Karena dirinya lah, sang Ayah harus menderita sampai diusir oleh orang tua kandungnya. Itu semua terjadi hanya karena sang Ayah membela dirinya yang ternyata tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sang Ayah.

"Aku sudah selesai." ujar Hinata. Namun gadis itu tetap memakai high heels-nya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok, melepas kaitan _heels_ yang berada pada kaki Hinata.

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sstt, diamlah. Mana ada orang yang memainkan wahana _Disneyland_ menggunakan sepatu _heels_? Apalagi gadis pecinta _roller coaster_ sepertimu." Naruto mengingat jelas saat Hinata masih berumur lima tahun. Kala itu, Ia tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membawa gadis itu ke Disneyland sehingga Ia membawanya ke taman hiburan dekat desa yang memiliki tiket masuk lebih murah.

Kala itu, Hinata mencoba wahana _roller coaster_ untuk yang pertama kalinya dan gadis itu jatuh cinta dengan menarik tangan Naruto untuk terus menerus menaiki wahana yang sama dan Hinata akan menangis kala permintaannya tak dituruti.

"Apa kau ingat?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingat." ujarnya bohong.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat perlakuan Hinata, pria itu kemudian mengambil sepasang sandal rumah dan memakaikannya pada kaki Hinata.

"Pakai ini dulu ya, kita akan mampir ke Disney _shop_ setelah ini." ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk nurut. Pria itu kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju ke dalam mobilnya.

•••

"Apa - apaan ini, _Tou san_?" tanya Hinata kala Ia turun dari dalam mobil. Naruto membelikannya kaos tanpa lengan bergambar _princess Mulan_ dengan _jeans hot pants_ dan sebuah bando _minnie mouse_ jangan lupakan sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna putih dengan tali pink.

"Kau terlihat sangat imut, Hinata." ujar Naruto.

"Dan kau sendiri terlihat sangat menggelikan _Tou san_ , apa kau sudah lupa umur?" ujar Hinata setengah tertawa melihat penampilan Naruto yang bak seorang remaja.

Ya, meskipun Hinata tak memungkiri bahwa Naruto masih sangat pantas dan terlihat tampan mengenakannya. Sampai gadis itu tak menyadari sudah berapa lama Ayahnya sempat pergi meninggalkannya karena fisik pria itu sama sekali tak berubah dan mengalami penuaan.

"Hinata, barusan kau memanggilku - "

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa _Jii san_." Hinata menutup mulutnya, meninggalkan kekecewaan yang dalam pada diri Naruto.

"Tidak apa - apa. Anggaplah aku sebagai keluargamu, lagipula selama ini aku yang membesarkanmu bukan?" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum miris.

Hinata menatap kesedihan yang terpancar pada wajah sang Ayah. Hatinya ikut - ikutan perih mengingat masa lalunya. Seharusnya Ia bersyukur bahwa Naruto tak membencinya malah membesarkannya dan menjamin hidupnya hingga Ia dapat tumbuh dan bersinar bagai bintang seperti sekarang ini.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata menunduk. Tangannya menarik hoodie yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? _Silly girl_." Naruto mengusap surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut, Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata mengelilingi taman bermain terbesar di kota Tokyo itu.

•••

Hanya hari ini, entah mengapa Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Pergi ke taman hiburan terbesar di kota Tokyo merupakan impiannya sedari Ia kecil. Namun karena kendala uang serta tak adanya waktu, Ia baru bisa merasakannya sekarang. Berdua, dengan pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai seorang Ayah itu.

"Hinata, apa kau belum puas? Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya kau menaiki _roller coaster_ itu." ujar Naruto. Wajah pria itu pucat pasi, isi perutnya terguncang dan telah memohon untuk keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Kumohon, satu kali lagi saja _Tou san_." pinta Hinata. Lagi - lagi, tanpa sadar gadis itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Ayah.

"Kurasa kau harus menaikinya sendiri. Aku akan tunggu di sini, aku sudah tidak kuat. Atau kau sengaja ingin membunuhku?" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Dasar lemah. Kalau begitu, aku akan naik sendirian. Aku tak akan menyia - nyiakan kesempatan ini, asal kau tahu." ujar Hinata tak kalah sebal. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk lemas sendirian.

"Sial, semakin dewasa kelakuannya semakin memberontak. Ke mana perginya Hinata-ku yang manis?" gumam Naruto.

•••

Hinata menunggu antrian panjang sendirian dengan wajah bosan. Entah mengapa gadis itu marah dan kecewa mendengar penolakan Naruto yang enggan menemaninya. Mungkin bukan enggan, namun karena ini sudah ke sebelas kalinya Hinata mengajak untuk naik wahana seram itu tanpa beristirahat sama sekali. Bayangkan saja jika kau yang berada di posisi pria itu.

"Hinata?" Sebuah suara membuat Hinata menoleh. _Amethyst_ -nya membulat sempurna saat melihat salah satu pemuda yang Ia kagumi turut antri di belakangnya.

" _Se.. Senpai_?"

"Wah, ternyata benar Hinata. Kau terlihat sangat imut dengan baju dan celana pendek itu sehingga aku takut salah mengenalimu." ujar pemuda bersurai silver yang tak lain ialah modal yang bekerja satu agensi dengannya.

"Sedang apa _senpai_ di sini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aku sedang menunggu antrian menaiki roller coaster sama sepertimu, Hinata. Apa kau sendirian?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Mau kutemani?" Lagi - lagi Hinata mengangguk. Hatinya berdebar kala Kato senpai menggandeng tangannya. Hinata tak pernah jatuh cinta. Satu - satunya pria yang paling Ia cintai hanyalah Naruto namun Ia tak memungkiri bahwa mungkin Ia mempunyai perasaan yang lebih pada senpai-nya itu.

"Ngomong - ngomong, aku tak melihatmu beberapa hari ini. Apa kau sakit? Tapi melihat dari penampilanmu, tak masuk akal jika seseorang yang sakit bisa bermain _roller coaster_ di sini. Jadi, apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi, Hinata?"

Menerima pertanyaan bertubi - tubi dari senpai-nya membuat Hinata sedikit gugup. Alasan apa yang akan Ia gunakan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan senpai-nya itu?

"Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan dan jenuh. Oh iya, apa kau sendirian datang ke sini _senpai_?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..." Kato terdiam sejenak. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

Pemuda itu kemudian membawa kepala Hinata dalam dekapannya kala gadis itu sedikit terdesak oleh segerombolan orang yang hendak menaiki wahana yang sama dengannya itu.

" _Se.. Senpai_ \- "

"Tidak apa - apa, Hinata. Tetaplah begini." ujar Kato lembut.

Hinata menatap senpai-nya itu dengan tatapan sedikit curiga. Gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres namun Ia tak ingin berprasangka buruk kepada siapa pun. Lagipula, kapan lagi Ia bisa menaiki wahana berdua saja dengan pemuda yang dikaguminya itu.

Gadis itu tak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dirinya dari jauh, membawa sebilah pisau lipat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terluka kala melihat pemandangan yang terlihat romantis itu.

•••

"Hah, menyenangkan sekali." Hinata meregangkan kedua tangannya puas. Akhirnya setelah sebelas kali menaiki wahana ekstrim itu, Ia mendapatkan kepuasan atas hasrat terpendamnya sedari Ia kecil.

"Tampaknya kau sangat menyukai _roller coaster_ ya, Hinata?" tanya Kato.

"Tentu saja! Itu adalah wahana terbaik yang pernah diciptakan." ujar Hinata dengan wajah ceria.

" _Image_ -mu sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya ya, Hinata." ujar Kato sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Hinata.

"Tapi aku senang, bisa melihat sisi lain dari putri es sepertimu." lanjutnya lagi.

Begitulah, kepulangan Naruto tanpa sadar mencairkan hati Hinata yang sempat beku akibat kepergian pria itu. Hingga tanpa Hinata sadari, gadis itu perlahan berubah dan dikenal menjadi pribadi yang ketus dan dingin. Hingga hari di mana Naruto muncul kembali dan mulai mengembalikan sifat aslinya yang terang dan ceria.

"Ini semua karena dia." ujar Hinata.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia? Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena dia membuatku mampu melihat Hinata yang ceria seperti matahari." Wajah Hinata tersipu mendengar penuturan Kato.

"Dia - "

"Hinata!" Suara bariton tegas itu membuat baik Hinata maupun Kato menoleh. Di belakang mereka tengah berdiri sesosok pria yang menatap Kato dengan tatapan sinis.

" _Tou san_?" Kato menatap Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut kala gadis itu memanggil pria yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan sebutan Tou san. Maniknya kemudian memperhatikan Naruto dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Penampilan Naruto yang tak menua serta tubuhnya yang atletis dan wajahnya yang baby face memang sering kali dikira sebagai remaja berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun sehingga dengan pertumbuhan Hinata sebagai gadis remaja saat ini, wajar saja jika orang - orang menganggap mereka aneh apalagi ketika Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _Tou san_.

Terdengar sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Meski kenyataannya sendiri, usia mereka memang tak berbeda terlalu jauh. Lagipula bukankah Naruto sendiri bukan Ayah kandung Hinata? Sepertinya pria itu harus mulai mengajari Hinata agar tak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Tou san_. Akan lebih baik jika gadis itu memanggilnya Naruto _kun_.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto dingin. Tatapan matanya sinis kala melihat ada lelaki lain yang berani bersanding dengan Hinata-nya.

"Ah, dia temanku. Kami bertemu saat mengantri _roller coaster_." ujar Hinata gugup. Naruto terlihat sangat marah, sementara Kato hanya menampilkan senyuman liciknya, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto.

"Kato Dan, aku adalah _partner_ Hinata di dunia modelling, yah meskipun itu tak menutup bahwa aku ingin menjadikannya pasangan juga di dunia nyata." ujar Kato santai.

Kilatan kemarahan terpancar pada mata Naruto. Pria itu kemudian menarik tangan Hinata tanpa mempedulikan tangan Kato yang sudah terulur. Ia lalu pergi menjauh, menarik tangan Hinata yang meronta kesakitan akibat ulah sang Ayah.

"He.. Hentikan _Tou san_! Kato _senpai_!" Hinata memberontak namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat dibandingkan oleh tarikan sang Ayah yang menyeretnya tanpa ampun.

Kato yang melihat gelagat aneh dari pria yang disebut Hinata sebagai Ayahnya itu hanya tersenyum miring. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres antara hubungan Ayah dan anak itu. Tingkah laku Naruto sangat mencerminkan bahwa pria itu cemburu terhadap dirinya.

•••

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata namun tak juga digubris oleh Naruto. Pria itu tetap menarik tangan gadis itu. Genggamannya yang kuat serta kukunya yang cukup tajam menimbulkan bekas kemerahan pada pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku, ini sakit." pinta Hinata lirih. Gadis itu tak mengisak tak juga menangis karena batinnya sudah lelah. Tak cukup Ia menahan perih mengetahui segala fakta tentang dirinya ditambah dengan hubungannya dengan sang Ayah yang sudah melonggar dan tingkah sang Ayah yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Naruto tersentak. Pria itu kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Sesaat pria itu kehilangan kesadarannya akibat rasa cemburu.

"Maaf, Hinata." Jari telunjuk Naruto mengusap air mata yang berada pada pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kato _senpai_? Kau mempermalukanku! Kau bahkan bukan Ayahku! Jadi berhentilah mengatur kehidupanku!" bentak Hinata. Gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa ucapan pedasnya menyakiti hati Naruto namun pria itu memilih untuk tetap tenang.

"Kau benar. Aku bukan Ayah kandungmu. Karena itu mulai saat ini, aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang gadis dewasa dan aku akan bertindak sebagai pria yang yang menaruh hati serta rasa cinta padamu. Apa kau puas?" ujar Naruto.

Pria itu sudah lelah. Tujuh belas tahun lebih sudah Ia menunggu. Dan pria itu sampai pada ambang batasnya. Ia sudah muak. Tak ingin mendengar sebutan _Tou san_ keluar dari bibir gadis yang dicintainya itu. Naruto juga tak rela melihat Hinata memperlakukan dirinya dengan takut dan sopan sementara gadis itu mampu berinteraksi dengan bebas bersama pria lain.

Hinata tersentak. Ia tak menyangka ucapan itu akan keluar dari bibir pria yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai Ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Bukan sebagai seorang Ayah melainkan sebagai seorang pria. Lagipula kau dan aku tak mempunyai hubungan darah apapun." lanjut Naruto yang membuat Hinata tercengang.

Hinata membuang wajahnya, gadis itu terdiam cukup lama. Mencerna dan memproses ucapan Naruto. Dulu, Ia memang mencintai Naruto namun hanya sebatas seorang putri yang mencintai Ayahnya tidak lebih. Bagaimana Ia harus merespon Naruto saat ini? Perasaan gadis itu tercampur aduk tak menentu.

"Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari sosok Ayah yang mencintai putrinya." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu tak sanggup menatap wajah Ayahnya.

Hinata merasa jijik sekaligus ngeri mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Perasaannya tak akan semudah itu berubah. Gadis itu tak mampu membayangkan bahwa Ia akan menjalin cinta dalam arti yang sebenarnya, cinta antar lawan jenis bersama dengan Ayahnya. Cinta yang memiliki hasrat seksual dan keinginan saling memiliki.

Naruto membatu. Ia sudah tahu dari dulu, bahwa penolakan ini akan terjadi saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai Ayah biologis dari gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menyesal dan ingin kembali memutar waktu tepatnya di saat Ia mengambil keputusan sembrono yang menyisakan penyesalan seumur hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto mengelus surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

"Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan dan kembalilah pada temanmu. Aku akan menunggu di sekitar sini jika kau sudah selesai. Bersenang - senanglah." ujar Naruto tulus.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum keputus - asaan yang mendalam. Gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun bibirnya terkatup dan suaranya tak dapat keluar. Hinata memutuskan untuk membalikan badannya meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggung gadis itu semakin jauh.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia lalu menurunkan tangannya dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri; "Jangan bodoh Naruto. Ia tak akan mungkin pernah bisa kau raih, kau sudah mengetahuinya dari sejak awal pertemuan kalian, jadi lepaskanlah Hinata demi kebahagiannya. Jangan membuat semua ini menjadi lebih rumit, Uzumaki Naruto."

•••

 **つづく**

 **Sunshine X - Yuki Hime**

 **A/n :**

 **Nico Andrian - Sudah up.**

 **Yullipi - Hahaha, good idea tapi masih lama perjalanan mereka, lol. Thankyou kak.**

 **Cemilan - Tugas sudah selesai waktunya up kilat, arigatou.**

 **Pengagum lavender - Merasa sih.**

 **Mega hinata - Udah nih meski agak pait.**

 **Mizumarine - Hahaha, thankyou, maapkan otak sine Yuki.**

 **Uzumaki Reihana - Ini sudah up.**

 **Gritte Hanny - Happy ending kok meski konfliknya agak complicated.**

 **Oppo - Thankyou.**

 **S4r4d4 - Masih kok, bakal rajin up karena tugas sudah selesai.**

 **M3LO - Thankyou, up kilat kok.**


End file.
